


Twinissue

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Fluff, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Rings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Yeosang hated himself. Hated himself to have fallen for someone who is already his brother's soulmate."
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Always With You - Woosang Fic Fest





	Twinissue

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [WoosangFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WoosangFicFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> soulmate au but with a twist where Yeosang has a twin who looks exactly the same as him but their personalities are totally different. chaos ensues when Wooyoung and yeosan (the twin) confuse each other as soulmates when in reality Yeosang is wooyoungs real soulmate.

Every person has a soulmate in this world, and when you finally meet them with the slightest touch, a ring appears on your right hand on your ring finger. Most of them get a simple ring, others have a diamond on top, but most importantly, each one is beautiful and unique, matching according to both you and your soulmate.

Wooyoung heard about the story of how his mother and father met a lot of times, and how they were too lost looking at each other’s eyes that they didn’t notice the soulmate ring appearing on their finger not until they both shook their hands. He grew up with the same kind of fantasy and hoped for the same thing to happen to him. He wanted that kind of love where you’d immediately know that person is the one meant for you. 

But 20 years after and still no ring in sight, Wooyoung was slowly losing hope and just went with the flow of life. 

  
  
  


Wooyoung woke up to a loud noise coming from his phone. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to reach for it, and furrowed them even more when he saw who called. He left it alone until it stopped but before he could close his eyes, his phone rang once more making him jolt up and quickly grab his phone.

“What?!?” Wooyoung furiously shouted to the other line.

“Good morning Woo!! Wake up already, it’s 12 noon” 

Alarmed, Wooyoung checked the time and found out it was still around 8 in the morning. How could he actually believe it was 12 noon? But more so, how could he believe Mingi?

He rolled his eyes, annoyed and said, “your 12 noon is now 8 in the morning, how funny” 

“Aww come on Woo!! Join me and Yunho for today, I swear it’ll be fun!!”

“Mingi, you woke me up for that. And I don’t wanna thirdwheel for today, I WANT TO SLEEP” 

“Noooo, don’t sleep!!” Mingi shouted at the end of the line playfully as Wooyoung chuckled.

“Seriously I need to sleep. It’s too early for me, and say hi to Yunho for me. Bye good night” 

Wooyoung can hear Yunho saying ‘hellooo’ as he hangs up. He’s been hanging out with them for 3 straight days already and as much as he loved their company, he knew he could be a bother to them. Yunho and Mingi were soulmates, they both had a delicate sapphire ring. He knew about their story too and witnessed how their rings appeared. He was the one who introduced both of them to each other thinking that the 3 of them will get along well. Mingi was his childhood friend while Yunho was his closest friend in high school. By the time they accidentally touched one another, a sapphire ring appeared on Mingi’s finger. Wooyoung’s mouth was wide open as the two didn’t even notice yet that he had to point it out to Mingi as Yunho looked at his own. It was beautiful to witness it and see how happy his friends were but it also made him sad knowing his soulmate hasn’t arrived yet. 

The 3 of them have become inseparable ever since then, well aside from times when Wooyoung has to give them space. They never really asked him to but out of concern for his closest friends, he knew they needed it too. You see, once you meet your soulmate, it’s gonna be the two of you for the rest of your lives. Both of you are bound to be together even when there are obstacles along the way. There is no such thing as falling out of love in this world; when your heart knows, it knows.

  
  


Wooyoung learned to wait and was hopeful. Everytime he got sad he would remind himself that most people met their soulmates when they started university and not everyone was lucky to meet their soulmate in high school like his best friends did. He wanted to believe that he was going to meet his soulmate soon and they would work hard together towards reaching their goals. He had seen all his life that when you are with your soulmate a lot of problems seem so much easier and solvable. It's like your soulmate isn't just your person but they are your comfort and a feeling of home for you as well where you feel secure and you know things will just work out. It would be a blatant lie if Wooyoung said he didn't crave for the said feeling.

  
  


Wooyoung woke up after an hour and checked on his phone the first thing. He received 10 missed calls from Mingi and another 8 from Yunho, always the chaotic pair. There were over more than 100 messages left by the two as well since he set his phone to ‘do not disturb’ right after that phone call he had. It was mostly selfies from the two and them screaming at him for not going with them. He smiled and laughed at their messages thinking about how lucky he was to have them. He looked at the date on his phone and realised tomorrow is the day he’d have to leave for Seoul. 

‘So that’s why they were up so early and wanted to meet with me asap’ He thought and felt guilty for declining their invitation. He quickly messaged them that he’s up and asked where they were so he could crash their date. Mingi replied, “finally!! We’re at the coffee shop near your place. We’ll order an iced americano for you.” Wooyoung was indeed lucky to have them. 

  
  


The coffee shop which was only a block away from his place. It was their go-to place whenever they just wanted some coffee and a place to hang out. They mostly stayed at Wooyoung’s for movie nights and all but there wasn’t any coffee that was that good at his place. Wooyoung saw the two from the glass window outside the place and tried to get their attention by waving his hands at them, but the two pretended that they didn’t notice and continued talking to one another. He pouted and went inside the coffee shop.

“I know you saw me. I hate you both” Wooyoung said as he sat at the vacant seat.

“Why would we acknowledge you omg you were embarrassing yourself outside” Yunho shook his head and gave him his iced americano.

“Exactly” Mingi gave him a sarcastic smile and took a sip from his drink.

“Haters, one day I’ll be famous and I will pretend I don’t know you two” He narrowed his eyes at them, “but I’ll forgive you today for my coffee”

“Simple-minded Woo” Yunho chuckled along with Mingi that earned them both a glare from Wooyoung.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” 

“Hm maybe? I don’t know. I actually forgot it’s tomorrow” Wooyoung answered, quite unsure himself.

“You’re Jung Wooyoung!! I’m sure you’ll be able to survive without us”

“Who said I can’t survive without you both? Of course I’ll slay it, that’s already obvious” 

Mingi scoffed and Yunho rolled his eyes, both reaching out to playfully swat Wooyoung. The three all burst into laughter as Wooyoung tried to get away from where he was sitting. He’ll surely miss the three of them together.

“Hey, visit me once in awhile. I can’t believe you both agreed to stay in the same school” Wooyoung pouted at them.

“We’re destined to be together Woo and besides, Seoul National University is your dream!!” Mingi exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yes!!! We’re ready to tell everyone that our Wooyoungie is studying at Seoul National University!! And we’ll visit you of course, if you pay for the fare” Yunho smiled at him widely.

“I really hate you two” Wooyoung replied but deep down, he was thankful for them and thought of how empty it would be without them.

“Tell us when you’ll arrive and stuff. Do you want us to help you pack?”

“Nah, I’m okay. I’ll spam messages tomorrow. I have to buy some new clothes to bring too,” Wooyoung smiled at Mingi and got up from his chair, “I gotta go.”

“That early?!?” Yunho was about to protest when Mingi interrupted, “okay, take care Woo!!”

Wooyoung smiled at them cheekily and waved goodbye. He needed time to do everything he had to before going to Seoul. And he mostly needed to settle his mind and be ready for what’s ahead of him.

  
  
  
  


The city was new and so was his journey, Wooyoung had finally made it into his dream college - Seoul National University. Ever since he was a child, he had always dreamed of being in this college. He worked his ass off, it’s not his words but Yunho's (he highkey agrees to it though). Wooyoung couldn’t have been happier than he is now. He was really excited to start this new journey and make new friends and maybe also meet his soulmate. Wooyoung had always been the ‘loud’ one in the group and was always surrounded with people who loved him. It was hard not to love a boy like Wooyoung, he was naturally charming and had so much love to give but he was still waiting for his soulmate so that he could spoil them with all the love he has been saving for them.

  
  
  


He sent a text message to their group chat saying, “I’ll definitely rock this school,” with no replies from the two even when they’ve read the message. Wooyoung’s mood for the day was so good that he didn’t try to bother his precious best friends. First day of college, what could go wrong?

  
  


Wooyoung stepped inside the campus and looked around the place, amazed at how big it was with trees and a garden right before you entered the building. For the first time, he was alone during the first day of class. He always had Yunho and Mingi with him before but he wasn’t scared though, in fact he was excited about what this new adventure could bring. 

He was on his way inside the building when he saw the most beautiful person he swore he had ever seen in his entire life. He was mesmerized by this person’s beauty and thought they were some famous celebrity.

Wooyoung looked at the beautiful person he saw once again and to that person’s hand. He couldn’t see clearly if there was a ring on it or not since the guy kept on moving his hand, and he also found it kind of impossible for that guy to not have found his own soulmate. With excitement still flowing in him, he was determined to have the best college life and find out if his soulmate was at the same school or not. 

That being in mind he also remembers that it’s actually his first day and there’s no way he was gonna be late for his very first class. He could find his soulmate later but now he had to rush to his first class. 

When he entered class he couldn't believe what he saw. Did he really see the beautiful guy from before? He couldn't have been mistaken but he looked a bit different, well a lot different. The clothes he was wearing were different too and he looked a lot more confident?

He tried to ignore the tingling feeling in his stomach and moved forward to take a seat. No sooner did Wooyoung take a seat by the window than the beautiful looking guy come and sit right in front of him, his friends following suit. 

“Hello new student! I'm Yeosan and these are my friends San and Hongjoong. Hongjoong is a year older than us by the way and you are?”

“Jung Wooyoung” 

“You not only have a pretty face but a pretty name too huh?”

Wooyoung was surprised at the sudden flirty approach. He swears the guy that he saw this morning gave off a different vibe than the guy who was in front of him but he looked just as beautiful as he did the first time he saw him. It took him off guard but it still made him feel all the butterflies in his stomach.

“Um-”

“The professor is here guys” San suddenly shouted, interrupting Wooyoung. Yeosan winks and leaves to take a seat behind him. Wooyoung thanks the gods because damn what if he said something wrong? He was already getting hot and he could feel his ears turning red. Wooyoung swore that dealing with this on a daily basis would be difficult, not that he was complaining or anything. 

The class went by in a blink of an eye, it was supposedly the first meeting but they were already having a long and tiring lecture. Wooyoung wasn’t prepared for any of it but he adjusted real quick but didn’t have any opportunity to talk to the person beside him. He looked at the side and noticed that it was the friend of the guy who flirted with him.

“Hi!! My name’s Wooyoung” He introduced himself in a bubbly way, waving a hand to the guy. 

“I know, you’re the new guy Yeosan was hitting on. I’m San and nope, I’m not like him but we’re friends,” San says like it was a rehearsed line and gave him a smile, “well speaking of the devil”

“Hey, Wooyoung right? Can I call you Woo? Pretty boy seems very intelligent too. You looked even more beautiful while concentrating, you know?” 

There it was again, the confident aura that Yeosan radiates. It was no wonder everyone gets lured by him. 

“You can call me Woo,” Wooyoung chuckled as he tries to hide the blush forming on his cheeks by smiling widely, “and thank you”

“Yeosan!! Stop scaring the poor guy” San glared at Yeosan and turned to Wooyoung, “he’s actually a good guy, he’s just messing with you.”

“You’re ruining my reputation San, so tell me more about yourself I guess?” Yeosan was more gentle towards him now, and he was seriously utterly beautiful. 

“Well my name is Jung Wooyoung and I’m from Ilsan and I’ve always wanted to study in snu and yeah I’ve finally made it. Still feels surreal to be honest” 

“Wow that’s so cool!! Also you’re so ambitious, I wish I was as ambitious as you. My soulmate though is really very ambitious and he’s so passionate about music” San talked about his soulmate as his eyes sparkled and you could actually feel how much he loves his other half.

Wooyoung can’t help but feel a pang on his chest as he hears the word soulmate but he ignores it and gives a small smile at San. 

“Aww that’s so good to know. He sounds great, would love to meet him someday” 

“I’m sure Jongho would love to meet you. By the way, have you met your soulmate yet?” 

“Yeosan!! The professor is looking for you!!” A classmate of theirs interrupted their conversation.

“Ah wait, San text me where you’ll be. Thanks!!” Yeosan got up and sprinted outside. 

San turns to look at Wooyoung for an answer to his question and Wooyoung’s face visibly falls as he shakes his head in negative. 

“Hey I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you sad” 

“No no it’s okay. You didn’t make me sad or anything, it’s just that all my friends are surrounded with soulmate’s and I still haven’t met mine so yeah -”

“Woo don’t be sad, I’m sure you’ll meet them soon and then you’ll be also flaunting your soulmate ring like all your friends do” San said, showing off his diamond ring. Wooyoung can’t help but smile at San’s sweet gesture.

“Yeah you’re right” Wooyoung smiled brightly at him. 

“Anyways, I’m really hungry and I know you are too so let’s get some food okay?” San pulled Wooyoung with him and headed to the cafeteria, Wooyoung was certainly glad to find a friend in him. 

  
  


The cafeteria was huge compared to the one back in his old school. It was understandable considering the amount of people that go to this school were far greater and probably came from rich families. The school only served the best as to what they said. It still felt surreal and weird for Wooyoung but he knew he’ll eventually get used to this and he made sure that he won’t ever forget how lucky he is to be a student of this prestigious school.

Wooyoung was sitting on a table at the right corner by the window, sipping his coffee, while his gaze was focused on the street, watching the students that passed by.

“Hey!! I hope you like some chocolate cake. It was the only one available left, sorry but I don’t mind eating two” San told him softly, giving Wooyoung the kindest smile he could. Wooyoung jumped in his seat, his reverie banished by San’s interruption. His eyes turned to him, curious and gentle.

“Oh, no, not at all!! Thank you. Grab a seat” Wooyoung replied with a soft smile.

“What were you looking at so intently?” San asked as he sipped into his coffee. 

“Nothing really, just the other students passing by”

“Yeo does that too a lot you know and we just -” San was interrupted when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and back to Wooyoung.

“Hey Jongho is calling me so I'll just excuse myself for a bit. If Yeo arrives here before I do just give him company, alright? Thanks”

“Sure thing”

Wooyoung eyed the slice of chocolate cake given by San and damn, the cafeteria was really amazing to provide them with those sweets. He stuffed the cake into his mouth when he suddenly saw Yeosan, but was he wearing different kinds of clothes? It was the same as the one he saw this morning. Wooyoung didn’t mind and made big gestures towards Yeosan, waving his hand to come over. But to his surprise, Yeosan only ignored him as if they didn’t know each other and ran outside the cafeteria. He lowered his hand with a questioning look on his face and didn’t bother to try and call him again. He just stared at him from far away with his eyebrows creased, he wondered if he did something wrong to upset him or was he always like that?

San eventually came back after a while and Yeosan was not in sight anymore. Wooyoung was still bugged about how Yeosan acted and asked San, “Yeosan was just here when you were gone but he ran off? He also acted as if he didn't know me? He was wearing different clothes with what he wore this morning and -” 

San interrupted him with wide eyes, “Oh!! That must have been Yeosang. We forgot to tell you” 

“Yeosang? Yeosan with a g? What?” Wooyoung was visibly confused that made San laugh out loud.

“Yes, Yeosan with a g and he’s a twin”

“Yeosan has a twin??!?” 

“Yup which explains why he ignored you and all that. I don’t blame you, we got confused the first time too” San smiled at him warmly.

“That’s amazing,” Wooyoung said and finally finished his slice of chocolate cake.

The 1st bell rang signalling that they had 15 minutes left for lunch. Wooyoung finished drinking his bottle of water and realised that he doesn’t know where his next class was located.

“It’s almost time for next class and I don’t even know where it is yet” He said, kinda feeling dumb that he didn’t check beforehand. 

“What class is it?” San chuckled. 

“Uh Psychology I think?” 

“Well consider it to be your lucky day then” 

“Why?” Wooyoung asked, genuinely confused. He had been confused too much in just one day and it was just the first day too. 

“Because I have a class around that area too where Psychology class usually is and I’ll just drop you off so nothing to worry. It’s room 341 right?” 

“Yup but you don’t have to really, you've already done enough for me” 

“What are friends for? Come on, let’s go” San pulled him up from his seat and dragged him to where his class is. 

  
  


Wooyoung didn’t get any school tour yet but he knew he’d get lost any time if he didn’t have his new friends with him. San was really a great help, he considered himself lucky that he met someone on the first day of class who was willing to help him. The hallways looked like they came straight out of a drama, with fashionable rich smart people wearing branded clothes.The classrooms were giant and all of them had smart board facilities.The field seemed the same size of a village itself, okay maybe that's an exaggeration but Wooyoung couldn't think of it any other way. The library seemed like a heaven for people who loved books. He doubted that he would name a book and it won't be there. Everything he saw made him remember why this place had always been his dream and felt proud of himself because damn he had made it into his dream school.

From afar, Wooyoung could picture out someone that looked like Yeosan but he didn’t wave this time thinking that it might be the twin. He turned to San but before he could ask if it was the twin, San shouted out “Yeosan!!” and dragged him to where Yeosan was.

Yeosan aggressively waved at the both of them with a huge smile on his face, “Heyy!! Sorry I haven’t caught up at the cafeteria”

“Oh it’s okay, don’t worry about it” Wooyoung smiled back at him and peered at the person behind Yeosan. He was more curious about the other person.

“Oh!! This is my twin brother, Yeosang” Yeosan pulled Yeosang from behind him and placed an arm around his brother.

“Sang!! You’re so quiet I didn’t notice you” San laughed and playfully hit Yeosang’s arm.

“Yeah right” Yeosang said uninterestedly but you could feel that he’s happy with their presence.

“And this is Wooyoung. Yeosang meet Wooyoung, Wooyoung meet Yeosang” Wooyoung blushed at the little introduction and smiled gently at the pretty looking boy.

“The class will start soon, maybe I should head in?” Yeosang replied in a soft voice.

“I-I have the same class. We can head in together I think” Wooyoung mentally cursed at himself because why the hell would he stutter like that? It’s not a very Wooyoung attitude of his.

“Uh sure. Bye San and Yeosan” Yeosang waved at them both in a shy manner and walked inside with Wooyoung following suit.

“Can I sit beside you?” Wooyoung politely asked, pointing to the seat next to Yeosang. He had so many questions in his head, why was he like this.

“Are you sure?” Yeosang looked at him with concern.

“Yeah? Why?”

“Nobody voluntarily sits beside me without any reason” Yeosang said, lowering his gaze with a smile that quite didn't reach his eyes.

“Oh I'm so sorry!! I'll make sure to always sit beside you from now on” Wooyoung said, feeling guilty but Yeosang was laughing. Why was he laughing at him when he was genuinely feeling sad and angry over these people? 

“What happened? Why are you laughing? Did I say something I shouldn't have or is there something on me??” 

“No no,” Yeosang was laughing even more now that it was hard for him to talk without bursting into laughter, “it's not that.”

“Then what is it?” Wooyoung looked at him confused.

“Please, you really believed that what I said and your reaction was gold though” 

“Huh?”

“I was kidding. I know I look like a pathetic introvert doll? I kinda am too but my brother here has a lot of people head over heels for him and sometimes they would come to me too and I do kinda hate that kind of attention so I prefer sitting alone but damn you really believed it huh”

“The fuck?” Wooyoung whined, “ I thought it was true okay? And your expression felt so real?” 

“Maybe that's the reason why I'm the lead actor of our drama club?” Yeosang stated the obvious and chuckled.

“Damn you're so good. I totally fell for it dude” Wooyoung raised his hand for a high five but was interrupted by their teachers entrance.

“Good morning students”

Yeosang suddenly was a different person altogether- serious, and had a sharp gaze fixed at the teacher. He really was serious about his studies and seemed passionate about it. He went full on student mode and he’s like that one student you know that will always ace the class. 

“That’s all for today. Class dismissed”

The silence during class turned into chaos when the teacher got out of the room. Wooyoung could feel Yeosang looking at him that he didn’t dare to move. They haven’t talked for the whole class and he was too scared to say anything considering how serious he looked.

“Great class?” Yeosang smiled at him. Wooyoung thought about how someone can look so good with just a simple smile and life was really unfair.

“Um it was okay I guess” Wooyoung shrugged and started clearing his desk.

“Yeah I was just actually daydreaming the whole time”

“Sangie!! I’m here to fetch you!! Hey Wooyoung!!” Yeosan entered the room with San, brightening up the room.

“Hi Wooyoung!! Do you want to join us? We’ll grab something to eat at the cafe across school” San flashed a big smile at him.

“Thanks guys but I have to continue unpacking and stuff” Wooyoung apologetically smiled at them.

“It’s okay, there’s always a next time” Yeosan reassured him.

“Hope you had a great first day. We’ll go ahead then?” Yeosang smiled softly at him. The view was breathtaking, the twins looked so good. They look like they came straight out of a painting. 

“Yup!! Thanks for accompanying me!!” Wooyung gave them a huge smile and waved at them as they walked away. He suddenly remembered about his own mission to find his soulmate and looked at his hand. But as always, there was none.

First day of college… with unexpected twists and turns that made him forget about finding his own soulmate and meeting new people that made it more memorable.

  
  
  
  


“So how was your first day at dream college huh?” Yunho asked from the screen. Yunho and Mingi together were having a video call with Wooyoung after his tiring day. 

“Is it really big? How are the people there? Did you already make any friend?” Mingi continued. 

“I know you guys are even more excited than me but how about I answer one question at a time?” 

“We can work with that” They answered in unison.

“You both are such drama queens but anyways back to me answering your questions.

My first day was good I think. Also yes, the college is huge and it keeps reminding me of my dream and how bad I've always wanted to be here. The people here are nice as well and I think I made a few friends, I mean I'm not sure if they think the same”

“Omg, tell us about them,” Mingi said excitedly, taking up the entire screen with his face.

“They better not replace us” Yunho grabbed the phone from Mingi and showed the two of them.

“Shh… Nobody is replacing you guys, even when it’s probably a good offer” Wooyoung laughed as the two told him their frustrations at the same time.

“Anyway, so I met Hongjoong hyung, he's really handsome and seems very matured and kind. Next I met San who mostly helped me all through my day. He is like you guys, always somehow bringing his soulmate up in every conversation. It’s kinda cute how whipped he is for Jongho-- yeah that's the name of his soulmate. It's like I haven't even met him yet but I already know everything about him. And I met with two twins please and they look exactly the same!!” 

“You're kidding,” Mingi said dumbfoundedly. 

“No I'm not Mingi” 

“Don’t tell me they are whole opposites of each other like all those kdramas. That would be epic” Yunho snickered. 

“Well -” 

“Brooo for real??”

“Yeah for real. Their names are Yeosan and Yeosang. Yeosan is really famous around the campus and is super flirty to be honest. He started flirting with me the moment he met me” Wooyoung found it funny now after knowing them a bit.

“Hmm my friend is finally getting some fine ass?” Mingi raised an eyebrow.

“It’s nothing like that but he's really popular and good looking and seems hella fun. He's always chill, you know? Kinda makes me wanna be like him”

“You sound so fond already” 

“ANYWAYS, no. Coming back to Yeosang, he's so pretty like sooo pretty and his dressing style is soft unlike his brother Yeosan who's into the more biker kinda look? When I saw him for the first time I was like my jaw dropped dude. Like any typical drama you'll think he's the shy introvert kinda guy. Not in a bad way though, but more like you wanna protect him kinda way but even though he is quieter in comparison to Yeosan he's literally the funniest guy I've ever met. He pranked me the moment we met. Can you believe that? And I so fell for it because he's such a great actor. He told me he's the lead of the drama club and no cap because damn he actually looked so sad and lonely but then he was laughing at me and he's got the most beautiful laugh I'm telling you guys-”

“Wooyoung” Yunho said his name. 

“Yes?? What?” Wooyoung didn’t notice that he was rambling on and on about Yeosang and just noticed the creepy smile on their face. 

“Did you fall in love at first sight or what with this guy? I've never seen you talk about someone like this” Mingi joked with him with a teasing smile on his face.

“No guys it's nothing like that I promise. Also you know I'm more into Yeosan kinda guys than Yeosang” 

“So you agree you have a crush on Yeosan huh” Mingi smirked and Yunho was already laughing so hard. They were clearly having fun teasing him.

“SOMEONE REMIND ME WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH YOU GUYS AGAIN” Wooyoung screamed frustratingly at the two. 

“Because we are amazing duh” Yunho rolled his eyes at him as if it wasn’t obvious. 

“And you love us,” Mingi added, sticking his tongue out. 

“Do I though?”

“WOOYOUNG!!!” Mingi and Yunho shouted together. 

“Okay okay yes you both are the most amazing friends ever and I love you guys so much. I miss you both already” Wooyoung pouted and was being jokingly sappy to them. But he meant everything he said.

“Awww we miss you too but were glad you're finally making new friends there but dare they hurt you then it's on sight” 

“Yes yes they should be scared of you giant babies” 

“Right. Oh it’s already past 1, we should all head to bed” Mingi tried to show him the time and placed his phone in front of the camera.

“I have a clock here too Mingi, but yeah we should head to bed. Good night you two!!” 

“Good night Woo!!! We’ll visit soon!!” 

Wooyoung waved at the screen as it turned black. Their call ended and he felt kind of sad again that they weren’t with him in the same city but he was happy. He went to sleep happy that night and excited for his new journey with the people around him. Maybe college wasn’t so bad after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wooyoung woke up earlier than his alarm today. His class was still in an hour and it was too early for him to go straight to school. He remembered Yeosan inviting him to go to the cafe across from their school weeks ago that he decided to check it out and grab some coffee to stay awake. He had been too busy adjusting that he didn’t have any time to hang out with them or explore other places. Luckily, he could be with them during a few classes and Yeosang on most of them. College was too demanding and draining. 

The smell of newly brewed coffee was what welcomed him as he went inside the cafe. The smell of pastries, and freshly baked bread were all over the place too. Wooyoung felt hungry even when he just finished his breakfast sandwich. The cafe looked small on the outside but it’s actually spacious inside and incredibly comfortable. A perfect place to study or to just hang out.

Wooyoung ordered a croissant and a large cappuccino, and looked for a place to settle down. He found a secluded comfortable place by the corner when there was a sudden tap on his shoulder.

“Hey!! I knew it was you!!” Yeosan exclaimed and pointed to a table near the window, “Yeosang is here too. I saw you by the counter but I wasn’t sure. Do you want to sit with us?”

“Oh yeah sure” Wooyoung chuckled. Yeosan was such a bright person and he’s really beautiful. He was cheerful and always had a smile on his face. People not just loved him for the visuals but definitely for his personality. Even those who must have met him for the first time would feel as if he knows him for ages, he tends to have that kinda effect on people and Wooyoung was no different than them.

“What are you doing this weekend?” Yeosan asked as they headed their way to the table.

“Hm I don’t think I have anything important” 

Yeosang gave him a soft smile as he sat across from him and Yeosan. Wooyoung could see that they were not just brothers but more than that they were each other's best friend like someone they could confide in. They would go to any extent for each other's happiness and to them they were the most important to each other. Even though they were totally the opposite in nature, there were secrets and parts of them only they knew about one another. Nobody could ever come between them, they had the utmost love and trust over each other. 

“How about you join us for a group study at Seonghwa hyung’s house? Hongjoong hyung’s soulmate by the way and he’s a senior but I have a feeling you'll love him” Yeosan was in high spirits with his eyes glittering as he spoke about it. He was obviously excited about this study session.

“I'm not sure if I should”

“What are you saying?!! You totally should and so should you Yeosang” Yeosan glared at his brother which placed a smile on Wooyoung’s face. The twins are adorable even when they are bickering with each other. 

“Well unlike you guys someone here really wants to study and that never happens when we all are together and then it’s all fun and games and you know how I’m not into those when I really want to study” Yeosang glared back at his brother and was firm with his words. 

“Ugh fine-”

An idea came to Wooyoung’s mind and without even thinking about it he immediately said it out loud, “Sorry to interrupt but Yeosang, I can give you company I think?” 

“I mean I need to study too and this way you can even join the study group and not even worry about company and I'll just be by your side but if you wouldn't want that either then it's totally okay” He smiled awkwardly and thought how amazing his idea was but he was sure that he would regret it later.

“You don't have to Woo-” 

“THAT'S A DEAL THEN WOO WILL BE YOUR DATE!!” Yeosan clapped his hands dramatically and flashed a wide smile to his twin. 

“What?? You-”

“You’re welcome bro and thank you Woo!! I’ll have to go now and do stuff hehe catch you later!!” Yeosan grabbed his drink and sprinted off, giving a smile to Wooyoung but not even a look to Yeosang.

Yeosang could only sigh as his brother easily blocked him off before he could say anything else. He looked at Wooyoung apologetically who was obviously having fun with the two of them fighting. Wooyoung was optimistic and loved what he did. He was honestly hilarious, fair minded and definitely an intellectual. Wooyoung was spontaneous and fun and seemed to have a good relationship with everyone he talked to which is fair because who wouldn’t like to be in Wooyoung's company. Yeosang wouldn’t ever confess that but who was he lying to? Wooyoung was the best conversationalist he had ever met. Time with Wooyoung just flew and it felt like they had a connection? Well, he wasn’t sure about that but the one thing he was definitely sure about was he could spend all this time spending time with Wooyoung, talking about just anything and most definitely not regret it at all. 

  
“I’m sorry about that but you really don’t have to, seriously” 

“It’s okay really, you don’t have to worry about it. Oh uh class is in about 30 minutes, should we go?”

“We should. Let’s go”

  
  
  


Wooyoung was already comfortable being with Yeosang especially when they shared most of their classes together but there were still moments when he’d be amazed at how beautiful he was. Like today, Yeosang was sitting at the window side beside him. In 5 of their classes that they share, he occupied 2 window seats while Yeosang took the 3. He wasn’t complaining considering how Yeosang shined whenever the sun gazed at him and he was so so pretty to look at. 

Yeosang listened intently to the professor while Wooyoung got bored in class again, just scribbling through his notebook. He propped his head up on his elbow and glanced at Yeosang. Wooyoung was surprised to see Yeosang closing his eyes with his arms crossed but his eyes were glued onto him. Once again, he couldn’t stop himself from appreciating his visuals. He had the most beautiful face that he had ever seen. He had the eyes of a cat and his jaw was sharp. Even though he had sharp features and thin lips, he still made himself look so soft. His sweater paws being the biggest reason behind it. Today he wore a white oversized hoodie and it made him look even softer than he generally did. In simple words, Wooyoung was in awe.

“I’m gonna melt if you’ll keep staring at me like that” Yeosang slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at Wooyoung.

“Who’s staring? Me? You’re so funny Yeosang” Wooyoung cursed under his breath as he faked a laugh and looked away. He could feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

“Are you sure? I think I can see your cheeks getting red” The older teased him more and chuckled.

“I’m not!!” Wooyoung still avoided eye contact that made the other laugh even more. 

“Okay okay” Yeosang said with a smile plastered on his face.

“An hour will be allotted for your project with a partner. You can go to the library or just stay here, up to you really. Thank you class” Their professor said and left the room. They were technically dismissed already but Wooyoung didn’t want to leave when Yeosang was still there.

“You’ll stay?” 

“Yup, I gotta wait for Yeosan so we can have lunch together,” Yeosang replied, glancing at his watch.

“Okay, I’ll keep you company then” Wooyoung softly smiled at him.

“You sure? His classes end in an hour”

“Yeah and my other friends still have their classes too. Oh right, who’s your partner for the project?”

“I thought you were instantly my partner? Don’t tell me you thought of someone else to be your partner. I’m hurt Woo, ouch” Yeosang clutched his chest dramatically, clearly making fun of Wooyoung.

Wooyoung couldn’t help but laugh and feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. He thought of asking Yeosang but he didn’t think that he thought of him too. Oddly, he could feel butterflies in his stomach but ended up blaming Yeosang’s good looks that could make anyone’s heart flutter. 

“Aw yes, I was thinking of someone else. Idiot, you know that everyone probably has their partners already except for us” Wooyoung replied, rolling his eyes as if he didn’t feel anything just a few seconds ago.

“Yeah yeah. When do you want to work on it?” 

“Well the deadline is still a week after the school camp so maybe after it?” 

“Okay. What group do you belong to in that by the way?” Yeosang asked, looking at him intently.

“Hm I’m in blue. What about you?” 

“Great!! Me, Yeosan and the others are coincidentally in the same group too. We’ll all hangout then” Yeosang smiled brightly that Wooyoung felt like the gates of heavens opened up and they revealed him as an angel. How can someone look so good like really how?

“Woah that’s great coincidence. Let’s have fun for 2 days and 1 night!!”

Wooyoung thought he’d be all alone at their school camp which was kind of like an acquaintance event for the students to get to know the people in their department from all levels. They had to stay in the same room with the people in the same group, play games, have their food together, and get close. It was an opportunity for them to make friends and Wooyoung already expected himself to meet new faces but he was also silently wishing that he’d be with the twins and their friends. His wish was undoubtedly granted.

  
  
  
  


Wooyoung woke up to a hard knock on his door, whoever was knocking clearly wanted to break the door down. He got up and looked at his reflection on the glass window in his bedroom and noticed his hair sticking out in different directions but he didn’t care, he was more concerned about who was knocking his door real loud. A continuous loud knock was made once again that made Wooyoung groan and shout, “who are you?” When there was no response, he opened the door and there revealed Yeosan and Yeosang. Yeosan was smiling brightly at him while Yeosang only smirked at him. 

“Good morning Woo!!!” Yeosan enthusiastically greeted him which was too energetic for Wooyoung actually.

“Good morning, we’re here to bother you” Yeosang said in a calm manner, totally opposite from his twin.

“What time is it? Wait why are you both here?” Wooyoung was still processing what was happening, it was still early for his brain to function and seeing the two who shined bright as the sun made him confused even more.

“It’s still 8:30 and we have to go to Seonghwa hyung’s by 10, remember?” Yeosang raised his eyebrows and went inside Wooyoung’s dorm without waiting for his reply.

“Yup, that’s why we’re here to fetch you so we can go together. We’re sure you don’t know where it is and your dorm is near ours” Yeosan smiled brightly and followed Yeosang inside.

“You get so much sunlight here, it’s refreshing” Yeosang looked around the place and opened his mouth slightly when he saw little things that piqued his curiosity in which Wooyoung found adorable.

Wooyoung was finally fully awake this time and closed the door behind him, “Thank you for fetching me, I’ll go take a quick shower. You can do anything you like no worries!! And there are some snacks in the refrigerator if you want”

“Yes yes go take a bath Woo!! You smell” Yeosan teased and plopped on the couch, taking the remote control.

  
  


Wooyoung really did take a quick shower that only took less than 10 minutes. He was worried that the twins might wait long for him and he didn’t even know where Seonghwa’s house was, if it was near or far- one that would take an hour to travel or so. 

“Hey I forgot to ask, where does Seonghwa hyung live?” Wooyoung was drying his hair with a towel. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans, he felt comfy in it.

“Oh we have to take a bus but it’s near, I forgot the name of the neighborhood” Yeosan replied, his eyes glued to the cartoon show on the television.

“It only takes 15 minutes by the bus so we can take our time” Yeosang said, grabbed some snacks and sat beside his brother. Wooyoung felt like he was watching a commercial of the twins, they could be actors for real.

“Okay, I’ll have some cereal for breakfast. Do any of you want some?” The two only shook their heads and laughed together at the show they were watching. They were really like two peas in a pod.

Wooyoung ended up sitting beside Yeosang after he had his breakfast. He was watching the show and laughed with them. He unconsciously noticed the differences between Yeosang and Yeosan’s laugh, taking note that Yeosang’s sounded like music while Yeosan’s was loud and happy. They didn’t notice the time passing by until someone was calling Yeosan’s phone. It was Seonghwa and the others were already waiting for them. 

“Oh shit it’s past 10, let’s go” 

  
  


They arrived at Seonghwa’s house and it was bigger than what Wooyoung imagined. The house looked modern and sleek. The color combination was pleasing to look at plus the big garden area where you can probably build a pool. He didn’t expect him to be this rich but then he remembered he’s now studying in Seoul National University. Now that he thought about it, he looked at the twins beside him and asked himself how rich could they be?

“You’re finally all here!! And you must be Wooyoung? I heard a lot about you” Seonghwa smiled at him. Wooyoung could feel Hongjoong’s energy on Seonghwa if that made any sense, that it felt like there was no doubt they were soulmates.

“Yes that’s me!! Seonghwa hyung? Hongjoong hyung’s ultimate soulmate?” Wooyoung replied, returning the same smile Seonghwa gave.

Seonghwa chuckled and nodded his head, “come in”

“Woo!! We’re playing uno, wanna join?” San asked, his eyes and hands focused on shuffling the cards.

“Why didn’t you ask me? That’s such a favoritism” Yeosan squatted beside San and nudged him with his elbow. 

“Ignore them, but do you wanna play?” Jongho asked him this time.

“Nah, I’ll pass” Wooyoung smiled and sat on the couch where Yeosang and Hongjoong was.

“We were here to study but well” Hongjoong heaved a sigh, “hey Woo, you’ve finally met my soulmate!!”

“Yes hyung, I actually felt you both have a connection when I met Seonghwa hyung. I’m jealous” Wooyoung smiled softly.

“Aww you’ll find yours someday Woo” Hongjoong encouraged him and got up to where Seonghwa was. 

“You haven’t found your soulmate yet?” Yeosang asked, looking at him curiously.

“Nope, you?” 

“So we both haven't found the people who will complete us huh?” Wooyoung scoffed.

“I don’t think a soulmate completes you but a soulmate is someone who inspires you to complete yourself. They will help you become the better version of yourself. They won't judge you for your flaws but rather will accept you with them because they know they are flawed too, and what even is the beauty in being perfect right? What makes us “us” are our flaws right? If we all were to be perfect then wouldn't we all be just the same as each other? Where's the beauty in that?” 

“My soulmate won't complete me but I know he will complete my sentences even before I complete them because they will be the only person in this world who will know me better than anyone else in this world. Would believe in me even when I'm starting to lose belief in myself. And if I'm sure of one thing it is that when they do come in my life I'll know that they have always belonged with me.” When Yeosang was done with his rambling about his view on soulmates, he noticed how Wooyoung kept looking at him and his eyes meant to speak something he quite couldn't understand and even if he did, he wasn't ready to accept it. Wooyoung was about to say something when they heard Yeosan speak.

  
  


“So anyone who wants to play monopoly?” Yeosan asked excitedly, raising the monopoly board up.

"See, this is why I didn't want to join their group study because they don't actually study, they play instead" Yeosang shook his head.

"Aww come on Sangie, let's all play!!!" 

Everyone ended up playing monopoly and different kinds of games right after. It wasn't exactly a study session but more like a hanging out one, but that's what it usually turns into. Wooyoung felt like he belonged with their group even when he just knew Seonghwa and the others just weeks ago. He glanced at Yeosang and instantly looked away when he found the other looking at him too, his cheeks turning into bright red. It was odd but not quite so that he could feel a connection between the two of them. He was still in awe of what Yeosang had said about soulmates earlier and he wanted to say a lot of things but couldn’t find the right words, Yeosang was really just Yeosang.

  
  
  
  
  


“Welcome to the school camp!! Please head to your assigned group and wear the wristband designated to your team color. Stay with your group at all times to avoid being lost. The event will officially start in an hour, you have time to settle down and relax in your rooms. Don’t forget to agree among yourselves on who your team leader is gonna be. The team leader will hold the key to your rooms and will spearhead the events we prepared. Have fun and enjoy especially our freshies!!”

Wooyoung shouted along with the crowd as the student council president finished his welcoming speech. They were deep into the forest mountains with an overlooking view. Their school really had the money to provide them with something like this. There were a lot of new faces that he just saw at the camp but most of them already knew who he was. Just when Wooyoung was wondering how people knew about him, he saw the twins and their friends coming up to him and that’s when he realised how. 

“Hey Woo!!” Yeosan smiled brightly at him and Yeosang shyly waved.

“We were looking for you!! But you’re just here, surrounded by people” Jongho placed an arm around him playfully.

“When did you become so famous?” San asked, teasing him.

“Come on, we already know Wooyoung is famous since the first day. I already told you how I knew about him without Hongjoong telling me back then” Seonghwa said, smiling at him.

“Even when it’s unusual for Seonghwa to know about things first without me telling him, what he said is actually 100% true” Hongjoong giggled.

“Hey guys! And you both really look good together hyungs. Also what’s this about me being famous? The famous ones are you guys” Wooyoung chuckled and noticed how Yeosang was staring at him with a soft smile on his face.

“We’re all in the same group right?” San asked and turned to Yeosang.

“Yeah, Woo is also in the blue team,” Yeosang said and avoided Wooyoung’s eye contact.

They stood beside each other with shy smiles plastered on their faces. It was as if they were having a conversation of their own through their eyes. No one needed to speak for the other to understand that they were glad to be together, they just knew what the other had to say. Wooyoung never had such a connection with someone before and he was glad that it was with Yeosang. The other noticed the moment between them but no one said anything until someone spoke up bringing them out of their trance.

“So Woo, you got any objections or questions about our group?” Yeosan turned to look at him.

“Who should be our team leader?” Wooyoung curiously asked as they headed towards their rooms.

“The answer to that one is clear,” Yeosang smirked.

“There’s no one else who could handle all of us in one place, I swear,” Jongho added.

“Who??” Wooyoung was confused but he had a great feeling that it would be-

“Duh of course it’s me!!” San blurted out proudly with a huge smile on his face. Everyone stopped in their tracks for a few seconds then continued walking, ignoring San. Wooyoung ended laughing so hard as San pouted and caught up to the others.

“Ignore San, it’s actually Hongjoong” Seonghwa said with a proud smile.

“I knew it was Hongjoong hyung!! You give off that mature aura and I’m sure there’s no one else that they’ll listen to except you” Wooyoung chortled.

“It’s not a big deal” Hongjoong scratched the back of his head shyly.

“Thanks hyung” Yeosang said softly and patted his shoulder.

They finally arrived at their mini cottage house with only one room big enough for all of them. It smelled like wood, wet leaves, sun, and fresh air. The place was well kept and clean as expected. Their room occupied a thick mattress on the floor for all of them to sleep in that was huge enough for all of them to fit without having to squeeze themselves.

“This mattress is so comfy!!” Wooyoung crashed into the bed with a satisfied look on his face that made the others laugh.

“Guys, choose an area where you’ll place your things so it won’t get mixed up with the others. We have 20 minutes to spare then we gotta go to the open area for the event” Hongjoong reminded them and started placing his things. 

Wooyoung was amazed at how Hongjoong was really mature even when their gap was only a year. He knew how to lead the group and obviously knew how to handle things. Wooyoung looked at Seonghwa who proudly smiled at his soulmate and he could see how proud he was, the gem on their rings shining as the sun reflected on them that made Wooyoung remember how he hasn’t found his yet.

“Woo, there’s a vacant space beside mine. You should put your stuff here” Yeosang smiled at him softly.

“Thank you” Wooyoung snapped out of his thoughts and got up, grabbed his bag and went to arrange his things.

  
  
  


Wooyoung looked at the time on his watch that read 3 in the afternoon. They were gonna stay the night anyway so it didn’t really matter and he was more excited about what they were gonna do for today. It was a beautiful day with the sun still out and shining bright. He looked around and noticed how their group stood out from the others. Seonghwa and Hongjoong, San and Jongho, and the twins standing beside each other looked like it was a set from a movie. He heard another group talk loudly about how all of them were perfect models including him that made Wooyoung smile and feel confident about himself.

“Welcome everyone!! How’s the camp so far? We prepared a mountain climbing event for you!! We assure you that the place is safe and we have already done our precautions. There is also an emergency team on standby in case anything happens and we have all your needs prepared. You will be in pairs among your team with your team leader waiting at the top. There are 8 flags with your team color that you must find and bring to the top immediately. You can separate with your partner or work together but you have to make sure that you’re with your partner when you meet at the top with your leader. Don’t get lost!!! Whoever arrives first and completes the 8 flags will win!! Make sure to be back before sunset or you might end up getting lost in the woods. We’ll give you a few minutes to plan and when we blow the whistle, it signals the start”

“Okay so I’ll be waiting for all of you at the top, I don’t think it’s a great idea to separate but what do you all think?” Hongjoong asked, automatically leading his team.

“I’ll be with Jongho and probably stick together for as long as we can but we’ll see if we have to separate” San crossed his arms on his chest, thinking of a strategy.

“Yeosan!! You be my partner okay? Separate from your twin sometimes and you’re good at finding things unlike me” Seonghwa smiled at Yeosan and then to Hongjoong mouthing, “I’ll go to you as soon as possible.”

“Alrighty!! Bye Sangie, I know you’ll miss me and to his partner, take care of him. Don’t get him lost since he’s afraid of the dark” Yeosan teased his brother, and paired up with Seonghwa.

Yeosang rolled his eyes and looked at Wooyoung beside him, “be my partner Woo?”

“Um sure” Wooyoung got caught off guard with what Yeosang asked him, that he felt butterflies swarming in his stomach. He let the thought linger away and focused on the event, he really wanted to win all the games.

“Everyone got their partners? Okay so we need 8 flags. Seo and Yeo can look for 3 flags since Yeo is good at it, 2 for San and Jongho, 3 for Sang and Woo, that okay? Remember to get the blue flag, got it?”

“Yep” Jongho shouted and did some stretching along with San to get ready.

“Good luck to us” Seonghwa gave Hongjoong a quick kiss on the cheek and got ready.

“Yeah!!!! Let’s go!!” Yeosan raised his fist up high enthusiastically.

“We’ll win this” Wooyoung grinned. He was getting hyped up by his teammates, they were a solid bunch and he trusts his partner too.

Yeosang looked at Wooyoung who was clearly excited and had that fire burning in his eyes. He thought that Wooyoung loved games and adventure after seeing that and he felt happy with the atmosphere too. He never knew their friend group was missing one more member and that was Wooyoung. 

“Leaders, follow the volunteers from the event to guide you to the shortcut at the top. And for the other members, get ready. On your mark, get set, go!!!”

The sound of the whistle was heard all throughout the area with cheers from everyone that started to sprint. Some already slipped as they tried to climb. The mountain was not that steep but you still have to be careful with where you step. The blue team started to separate in pairs, making sure that they covered an area to make it easier and faster for them to find the flags. 

Wooyoung and Yeosang were at the same pace, looking around for the blue flag that they needed and it wasn’t long enough that they found a blue flag.

“Finally!! 2 more to go?” 

“Yeah” Yeosang held the flag tightly and they continued looking for the others.

“Oh there’s a flag!!” Wooyoung cried and rushed to the tree he saw.

“Hey wait- be careful!!” Yeosang ran up to him but thankfully Wooyoung only slipped a bit and got right back into balance.

“I’m okay!! See, I’m okay” He brushed off the dirt on his clothes and beamed at the older who was obviously worried for him. He was going to take the flag but saw up close that it wasn’t blue but green. 

Wooyoung groaned and looked at Yeosang with disappointment. It was almost sunset and they didn’t find the other 2 flags yet. They were both quiet for a moment, thinking about their next strategy. They were running out of time and they had to think of something. 

“How about we split up?” 

“No Sangie, it’s getting dark and it’ll be dangerous then. I think it’s best to find them together” Wooyoung was so focused on the task that he didn’t notice he called him Sangie and that Yeosang was blushing at the nickname.

“Okay then we’ll have to keep on moving”

They continued climbing as their surroundings started to get darker and they had to use the flashlights that were provided for them. They found the next flag a few steps away from where they found the green flag and were only left with the last one. 

Wooyoung kept climbing ahead, his eyes fixed on the flag that looked like a blue one on a tree. He was almost close to it and flashed a light on it to see if it was blue. Turns out, it was a purple one. 

Wooyoung sighed and turned around, “I really thought it was gonna be the blue one. This is a lot harder than I thought. Yeosang??” 

“Yeosang??” He shouted this time.

He was sure that Yeosang was just following him from behind but now the older was nowhere to be found. Wooyoung looked around the place and shouted his name but there was no response. He started panicking and was already going in circles. The area was too big for him to go back and search all over for Yeosang. He didn’t know if he should do that and go back or go ahead to the top, but Yeosan told him to take care of his twin since Yeosang was afraid of the dark. Wooyoung was close to crying when he heard a rustling nearby and quickly flashed a light to where it was. 

“Hey, that’s too bright,” Yeosang said casually, another blue flag in his hand.

“Where were you?? I was so scared!!!” Wooyoung’s knees gave up and he heaved a deep sigh. He was glad to see Yeosang okay but he was too overwhelmed with the whole situation.

“I saw the blue flag opposite from the way you were going so I stopped and took it but you kept walking and I lost track of you. I’m sorry” 

“You didn’t hear me shout out your name?” Wooyoung sniffed, he got a bit teary eyed after all of it.

“Nope, the area is wide you know and stop crying, I’m okay” Yeosang chuckled and sat beside him.

“I’m not. So we’re done? You got the last flag?”

“Yeah, we should head back soon” 

“I thought you’re afraid of the dark? How come you’re okay?” He realised his question was kinda stupid but he already said it so he waited for the answer instead.

“Did you really believe what Yeosan said? I’m not afraid of the dark, he was just teasing,” Yeosang laughed and got up, “let’s go Woo”

Wooyoung nodded, his cheeks getting rosy and stood up. He was more than glad to see Yeosang well and back. He made sure that this time, Yeosang was beside him the whole time. 

When they reached the top, everyone from their group was already there and they were the only group complete with all the flags. Wooyoung cheered loudly, raising the flag he was holding and ran towards the others. They all shouted together and was eventually announced the winner of the event.

“You guys took so long!! You’re such a loser Sangie” Yeosan teased, grinning from ear to ear at their victory.

“Whatever” Yeosang replied and elbowed his twin lightly in the stomach. Yeosan winced and laughed along with the others.

Their prize was a prepared dinner enough for their group and a campfire by the woods near their cottage. They are provided with marshmallows, biscuits, and chocolates to make smores and relax by the campfire and talk about anything. They also borrowed a guitar courtesy of Jongho for their music. 

The night was full of laughs and stories about one another. How Yeosan and Yeosang fought that the other was ugly when they were younger even when they looked exactly the same. Wooyoung found out Yeosan and Yeosang haven’t met their soulmates yet just like him. The story of how they all came together when it just started with Yeosan, Yeosang, and San since they were neighbors. How San and Jongho started and how long it took for them to realise they were each other’s soulmates because they didn’t dare to touch one another. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were the perfect, korean drama couple that rarely happens since they bumped into one another and Hongjoong offered his hand to help. Wooyoung felt hope once again that he’ll be able to find his soulmate someday and he was really happy to have met all of them. He talked about his friends, Yunho and Mingi, and that they would probably fit in with the group. All of them encouraged Wooyoung to let them meet his friends and already planned on what they should do when they meet. The night couldn’t have been more perfect.

Their energy died down slowly with Jongho strumming the guitar softly, San resting his head on Jongho’s shoulder, Hongjoong and Seonghwa looking up at the stars, clearly in their own little world. Yeosan walked around and took pictures of the place for memories. Wooyoung quietly looked at his surroundings beside Yeosang and remembered when he saw him at the school cafeteria.

Wooyoung turned to look at him and said, “Why did you run away that one time I waved at you?”

“To think of it, that wave was never for me in the first place -”

“You know what I mean Yeosang”

“Ah that? Well honestly I don’t know. Maybe because you were the first person ever apart from my friends and my brothers to have given such attention to me except if they wanted to know about my brother or something. I could never think a guy like you would notice me you know?” Yeosang looked at the sky, his eyes shining like the stars. He was glowing even in the dark.

“What do you mean by a guy like me?” 

“A guy like you, I mean you, Wooyoung,” Yeosang looked at him in the eye this time, “You’re just like the sun— you’re so bright and you always stand out. You have a stupidly attractive face and more than that the most contagious smile ever like one can’t just not smile when looking at you smile. You’re kind, you’re helpful, you’re friends with everyone and more than that you’re someone my brother really likes and that makes you all the more better.” 

“So it’s just because of Yeosan?” 

“Huh?” 

“Is it only because Yeosan likes me and nothing else?” Wooyoung can feel his heart pounding as he carefully says the words.

“What do you mean?” 

“Don’t you like me? I’m sure you can feel it too Sangie” 

“What even is this question Wooyoung?” Yeosang looked away back to the sky. 

“I’m asking, do you like me Yeosang?”

“I-”

“Let’s head back already? It’s getting late and we have to be early for the event tomorrow” Hongjoong announced to all of them and stood up. 

“Sangie, let’s go!! Sleep beside me, I don’t have my fav pillow to hug” Yeosan pulled Yeosang up and smiled broadly to Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung heaved a deep sigh, he was so close to getting the answer that he had been desperate to know about. He got up and walked behind the group, thousands of things running on his mind and Yeosang was on top of it all. 

  
  
  


Wooyoung woke up earlier than the others and didn’t get any proper sleep last night. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could only remember the moment he had with Yeosang and what his answer could have been. He looked at Yeosang who was wrapped around Yeosan’s arms as he passed by and smiled softly with sad longing eyes. 

He made himself a cup of coffee and sat outside, feeling the fresh morning air. Hongjoong jumped when he saw Wooyoung quietly sipping his coffee and waited with him for the others to wake up. They still had 2 hours to prepare before their camp alarm rings signalling them to get ready and slowly go to the event area. 

“It’s a beautiful day isn’t it?” Hongjoong said, making a sound of contempt after sipping his coffee.

“Yeah hyung”

“Something on your mind? I don’t want to intrude but you look like there’s something troubling you” 

“Just some stuff, I’ll be okay hyung” Wooyoung smiled softly and sighed.

“Okay. I know we haven’t hung out that much but if you need someone to talk to, I’m here” Hongjoong beamed.

Wooyoung was thankful that Hongjoong didn’t press on the matter but he also thought if he should tell him his troubles and maybe ask for a piece of advice. He knew Hongjoong could be trusted, he felt like a real brother to all of them and he knew that he might know what to do in his situation.

“Ah hyung,” Wooyoung took a deep breath and continued, “there’s something I want to talk about”

“Hm? I’m all ears” 

“Actually hyung, can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can Wooyoung. Everything okay?” 

“Yes everything is okay, it’s just that i’m not sure about my feelings right now-” Wooyoung sighed.

“What do you mean by not being sure about your feelings?” 

“Honestly I don’t know? I know that sounds so silly but I think I’m kinda feeling a connection with Yeosang. I know that sounds wild and it can just be a friend thing or maybe I have a small crush on him but it seems to be much more deeper than that you know? I mean I can’t be sure because I have never had a crush on anyone but when I see Yeosang I just know that I really love his company and his smile could make my day. Time with him just passes and every moment I can feel myself being happy and full. It’s honestly something I've never felt before. When I'm with him I really don’t care about anything else but it’s just him and when I’m not with him— every moment feels kinda incomplete? I know I probably don’t make any sense and what’s worse is I feel like he feels the same thing about me but I’m just so so confused hyung-“

“First of all, calm down. Second, have you tried talking to him? or do you think he just feels the same? You are aware right that both of you haven’t met your soulmate’s yet and I'm not saying that it’s impossible to live without meeting your soulmate or you have to be with them; Soulmates are not necessarily romantic, it can be platonic too but, what if you meet your soulmate and you don’t feel the same anymore?” 

“You’re not helping hyung” Wooyoung whined but thought about what Hongjoong said.

“I'm trying to help you Woo, you told me that you’re confused but can you answer my question?” 

“Well to answer your first question, I haven’t directly tried to talk to him about the whole thing but i did ask him that if he can feel what I feel too and when I looked into his eyes, it felt like a yes but I couldn’t hear it directly from his lips” Wooyoung’s eyes fall down as he hugs himself, bringing his knees close to his chest.

“Also soulmate is a big deal to me hyung. I've waited all my life for the moment I'll meet my soulmate. I was so silly when I was younger that I used to touch people randomly thinking what if they are my soulmate until Yunho and Mingi made me understand that it made me look like some creep” Wooyoung’s eyes seemed to tear up but he was smiling.

“I don’t even know if Yeosang feels the same way or how I would react once I meet my soulmate who isn’t him” continued Wooyoung.

“Woo, what I think is you need time. I know it’s hard on you right now and you’re confused and I'm sorry I can’t be of much help but one thing which I can say is whatever happens you need to accept the reality” Hongjoong looked at his with sadness in his eyes.

“What reality?” 

“I think you know what I’m talking about Wooyoung” Hongjoong patted his head and left him to his thoughts. 

  
  


Hongjong was right. He was right that Wooyoung knew what reality he was talking about and he also knew he needed to accept whatever comes his way, be it Yeosang not feeling the same way he does or them meeting their soulmates who aren’t each other and then he has to make a choice or the other thousands of possibilities which “reality” could mean. Wooyoung felt lighter but his thoughts were still a bit heavy. Whatever the reality was he knew he needed to get his mind off this thing and he could only do it by concentrating on the tasks at camp today. 

  
  


Everyone woke up an hour after and the quiet cottage house turned into chaos once again. They were all busy getting ready themselves on winning the event today because the student council guaranteed that the prize was huge. They didn’t know what it was yet but that got everyone even more hyped up. Their energy was so high that Wooyoung’s worries flew away and he got excited along with them. 

“Good morning Woo!! Let’s win this thing!!” Yeosan shouts in front of Wooyoung, excitedly jumping up and down that made everyone laugh and shake their heads.

“He’s too enthusiastic,” San shakes his head, “Let’s get that prize!!!” he shouts with the same energy as Yeosan and they both run around the cottage, screaming their heart out. 

Wooyoung laughed at their antics and looked at the person beside him. He didn’t notice it was Yeosang with how awfully silent he was. Yeosang looked so beautiful even in the morning light with a wet damp hair that made him look hot. Wooyoung swallowed thickly and looked away, remembering what Hongjoong said to him and to do what's best for the both of them.

“Everyone, we gotta go!! Yeosan and San, please save that energy for later” Hongjoong heaves a deep sigh, and they all head out to the event open area.

  
  


The beautiful morning sun was almost completely up giving them the energy they needed for the event. All of the groups are wearing their assigned color shirt and everyone was getting ready, the passion to win burning in their eyes. Wooyoung stayed away from Yeosang as much as possible but he pretended to be more lively than he was yesterday. He glanced at Yeosang a few times, wishing for a reaction but all he got was Yeosang turning his eyes away from him even if they made eye contact a few times. Wooyoung felt that he really did fuck up and being distant was the right thing to do.

“Another great morning to each and everyone!! We know you’re all in high spirits for the event that we prepared for today. We’ll keep the prize a secret until then but we’re sure that everyone would want this. The last event with the grand prize is hide and seek!! Yes, we know you have a lot of questions but listen to the mechanics of the game first. There will be two members in your team in blindfolds. The 2 people in blindfolds have to look for the other members and once they catch one, they have to guess who they are. The other members without the blindfolds have to keep their mouth shut. Once they catch you and they are correct, they’ll have to bring the person in front. Don’t worry there are student council members around the area that will help. If they guess wrong, the person that got caught has to run once again. Do you get it?”

The crowd shouts a loud “yes” in unison heavily hyped up for the event and quickly scrambles towards their teammates, planning on their strategy. The blue team makes a circle among themselves and decides on who should be the catcher.

“Who should be our catcher?” Wooyoung asked with seriousness in his tone.

“I think it should be Hongjoong?” San suggested.

“No no I don’t wanna go running looking for all of you like I always do” Hongjoong heaved a sigh and grinned.

“How about Wooyoung?” Yeosan said, crossing his arms.

“Idiot, Woo doesn’t know about us that much” Jongho shook his head and placed an arm around him.

“How about the twins? I think they both know much about all of us” Seonghwa spoke up, looking at the twins.

“I think that would work. Are you both okay with that?” Hongjoong asked the two.

“I don’t mind” Yeosang said coolly and took the blindfold from Hongjoong.

“Yes!!!!!!!!” Yeosan exclaimed and tied the blindfold around his eyes even when it wasn’t starting yet.

“Don’t fail us power twins,” San patted the shoulder of the two brothers and whispered good luck to each of them that made them shudder and push San at the same time, earning a laugh from the others.

“Is everyone finally ready?? Wear the blindfolds now and we’ll bring you to the middle. The trick is to stay in the same circle with your group around it and not fly off to another team. May the best team win!! Good luck!! Ready, set, and start!!”

Wooyoung sprints to the far end while laughing out loud enjoying the breeze of the wind in his face. He stopped and looked at where the twins were. Yeosan was fast walking towards another group with his arms outstretched in front of him that made all of the others laugh so hard, choosing Yeosan was probably a wrong decision. Yeosang on the other hand was already close to catching San who was still laughing at Yeosan. 

After almost 15 minutes, Yeosang already caught San and Hongjoong while Yeosan was still lost among the other teams. Wooyoung didn’t dare move anymore since they were probably the leading group and they were close to winning the event, Yeosang should be able to catch him anytime soon. 

Yeosan finally caught someone and excitedly held onto the person then tried to guess who they were until the person protested and also tried to guess who Yeosan was. 

“I should be the one to guess who you are, and what are you doing?” Yeosan asked the person who was also confused about the situation.

“Huh? What? I’m also a catcher. I can’t see you” The person said, chuckling.

“We’re both catchers you idiot!! I gotta find my team” Yeosan left the scene as if nothing happened and ran straight to where his feet lead to.

10 minutes later, Yeosang had caught Jongho and Seonghwa bringing them to the front where San and Hongjoong were. Wooyoung was the only one left that hadn't been caught and Yeosan was unexpectedly back from his trip of getting lost. Apparently, he ran straight to where his team was, luck is definitely on his side. 

Yeosang was back from sending the 2 off in front and was looking for Wooyoung. He was too good at this game really. Yeosan was also looking for his team, not knowing that only one was left. Wooyoung saw Yeosan finally get near to him that he moved as slow as possible so he could catch him and when he was finally grabbed by Yeosan, Yeosang also grabbed him on the other side. Yeosang took off his blindfold and squinted his eyes that were still adjusting to the bright light while Yeosan was still guessing who he grabbed until his twin told him that the game was over. Wooyoung was laughing until he felt something cold on his ring finger, the soulmate ring. 

Before he could react, Yeosan screamed out loud, “I finally found my soulmate!!!!”

Everyone turned their heads and saw Yeosan and Wooyoung lifting their hands with the same ring. Wooyoung got overwhelmed that he didn’t know what to do but just looked at the ring and then back to Yeosan until he saw Yeosang looking at him. He couldn't tell exactly what Yeosang was feeling, his reaction was blank like he was confused too. Wooyoung looked back at Yeosan who was full of smiles, coming up to him with their team.

.

.

.

Yeosan came back home smiling, oblivious to what his brother was feeling. He was on cloud nine that Yeosang could only look at him, confused on what he should feel. Should he be happy? Or should he be sad? Either way, he was feeling both emotions at once. Technically, he should be happy, Yeosan is his twin and has been his other half since forever. He should be… that was already a given but he simply can’t genuinely be without the feeling of being broken.

“Sangie!! I love you so much. Thank you for being my twin and for being with me in our soulmate-less journey, but now that I finally found mine and I’ll still be there for you through the journey this time” Yeosan opened his arms wide, feeling the air even when there wasn’t and a goofy smile plastered on his face. Yeosang wanted to smile, wanted to tell his brother what he was feeling but he can’t. Instead, he gave him a genuine weak smile that he took from the bottom of his heart that was happy for his brother and ignoring the pain of losing his happiness.

“Do you remember our talk back then? I think that was just 3 months ago before our birthday when we talked about what would happen if we turned 21 and we haven’t met our soulmates yet?” Yeosan sat beside him this time, leaning to the couch and scooting near to Yeosang.

“Hm I remember a bit”  _ lies _ . He remembers everything and the way Yeosan yearned to meet his soulmate as soon as possible.

“Aww bummer. Well I remember telling you that we’ll stop finding our soulmate then and enjoy each other’s company and when the right one comes, we’ll let them wait until both of ours appear” Yeosan laughed and looked at his brother who laughed along with him.

“You know how I always told you what I would do if I found my soulmate and the things I’d want the three of us to do. My dream soulmate being someone pretty so at least one of us looks pretty, kind of similar to me or you because I know they’d handle me well if they were like you, and someone that appreciates me for being me,” Yeosan leaned on Yeosang’s shoulder and hummed, “I-I still can’t believe I finally found him Sangie, and he’s everything I hoped for.” 

Yeosang bit his lower lip, trying to suppress all of the emotions he was feeling. He wanted to scream at his brother because why? Why did it have to be him who found his soulmate first? And mostly, why did it have to be Wooyoung? But he also wanted to congratulate him, and throw him a party because no matter what he feels, his brother comes first for him and he knew that Yeosan deserved Wooyoung so much more than he did.

“I’m happy for you Yeo, I really really am. You’ve always wanted to find yours even when you didn’t express it that much. I know you” Yeosang softly said, hiding all the pain away deep inside of him.

“You know how much I love you right? I’m glad you’re my twin and no one can ever take your place. Well, no one has the same face as I do except you” Yeosan chuckled and got up. He stretched out his hand to Yeosang. 

“I know, you sound dumb sometimes” Yeosang took his hand and hugged his brother tight. Of course, his brother’s happiness was also his happiness and he can’t dare to take that away from him.

  
  
  
  


Yeosang hated himself. Hated himself to have fallen for someone who is also his brother's soulmate. Wooyoung was the first person for him where he ever felt so close from the very beginning. He was the first person ever to have accepted him and liked him for himself and not because of pity or just because he was lonely. Every moment which he spent with Wooyoung felt like a fever dream because he knew he wasn't being judged or criticised; if anything, he would be supported and even though his jokes can be lame, Wooyoung would still laugh at them. Wooyoung will still look at him as if he's the only person ever even though he may have woken up feeling ugly about himself. But to think about it, Wooyoung is sweet to everyone. But Wooyoung deserved better. He deserved someone like Yeosan because they were both just meant to be. They were both extroverts and made everyone around them feel happy and special about them and they both were someone Yeosang loved wholeheartedly. Wooyoung has done so much for Yeosang even though they barely knew each other for long but now he has to do what a soulmate needs to, he will be there for him. Maybe not as a lover but definitely as a friend, maybe even best friend. 

Yeosang never hated being twins with Yeosan and was actually glad he could not only share his clothes and face with his brother but his feelings too. But today was the day he hated to have been twins with Yeosan in everything because damn, they have to share their soulmate too. Yeosan had always sacrificed everything just for his brother's sake and even today if he says they have the same soulmate maybe he would sacrifice again but Yeosang was not ready for that. All his life Yeosan has done everything for him and it was his chance to do something for his brother. He hasn't seen his brother this happy in a while and he knows how much Yeosan has always waited for his soulmate moment. 

Their mom and dad weren't soulmates because both of their soulmates had died when they were young. Their parents were the soul example of how one does not need to be with their soulmate all their lives or that they can't live with anyone else. His parents are so in love and have done everything for Yeosan and him. Yeosang too could live without a soulmate because he was not gonna allow his brother to let go of his happiness or having to share everything which could have only belonged to him if only he wasn't in the picture. 

  
  


Loving someone, more like finally allowing himself to love someone was already hard enough for Yeosang. It took a lot in him to even open up to someone; being comfortable or falling in love didn't even come in the question. Yeosan may be someone who was very much into the concepts of soulmates and even though the twins were very much different in most of the things, they were not that different in this. Yeosang too, hoped to meet his soulmate someday and liked to imagine how it would actually feel like. It’s just that he isn't as open as Yeosan is in talking about it.

Yeosang’s past made him feel that one of the many things which was hard for people may be loving him. People did find him beautiful but when they saw Yeosan, he went out of the picture for most. Crazy how Yeosan would come home to letters and bouquets of flowers almost everyday but Yeosang didn't even have people wishing him to have a nice day ahead. Funnily enough all his friends were also Yeosan’s friends first, maybe except Seonghwa who was his friend first. Yeosang wondered if it was really that hard to love him that literally no one even wanted to befriend him, then he should forget about loving him.

Yeosang wasn’t sure if he's unlovable but he for sure was dumb. Dumb to have finally felt a connection with someone, to have fell in love with someone who was supposedly his brother’s soulmate (maybe his too but it didn’t matter anymore). Yeosang wanted to run away or just find a way to get out of the situation. He tried taking his ring off but he just couldn't do it. He kept finding ways to fall out of love, to not delude himself by thinking that Wooyoung felt the same way because of course, it was Yeosan who he was meant to be with.

Yeosang knew he couldn't harbour such feelings for Wooyoung. It wasn't right. And soulmates can be platonic too right? So there was no way he was gonna snatch his brother's happiness or make him share another one of his persons anymore. 

It was as if the universe hated him because just the moment he thought that he was gonna get over Wooyoung was the exact moment his name popped up on his phone making him jump. 

“Are we meeting tomorrow for the group project?”

And of course they had to be partners for this stupid group project. He was doing pretty great as of yet in ignoring Wooyoung but he couldn't be sacrificing his grades. This project decided 50 percent of their grade. He had to meet him and he knew talking to the professor wasn't gonna help him either because there was no way he could change his partner last minute.

“At the University cafe.10 AM” Yeosang texted back after contemplating his life choices.

  
  
  
  


Yeosang fiddled with his jacket once more and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked great, actually a bit awful after unconsciously crying himself to sleep but he looked somehow okay even when his eyes were puffy. He can just make up an excuse of staying up watching youtube or something. He sighed, he had to do well in hiding his emotions once again. He grabbed his laptop and phone then texted Wooyoung that he was on his way to the cafe. 

As he expected, Wooyoung was already at the cafe. He looked adorable in his red hoodie with the sleeves a bit longer that his hands were covered as he quickly typed on his phone with his laptop in front of him. Just as Yeosang pushed the door open, he received the notification that Wooyoung texted him during that moment and not his brother who he thought. Kind of silly but that made him smile a bit and turned his whole mood around.

“Hey” Yeosang approached him calmly and sat across him, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Oh! Hi Sangie!! You didn’t reply so I thought you were on the bus” Wooyoung’s bubbly self as always shouldn’t make him sad but it did. 

“How are you by the way? I hope Yeo finding his soulmate didn’t change your other half relationship because you know you are twins” He laughed loudly at his own joke as Yeosang stayed silent. 

“I’m good and we’re good. I’m really happy for the both of you. And what are we working on?” Yeosang changed the subject immediately and eventually got up to buy a drink. He didn’t want Wooyoung to find out what he was feeling and he was already guilty about his mixed emotions. He could see how Wooyoung shifted in his seat when he came back with his drink.

“Oh um we have to look for some articles and research about the history of uh arts” Wooyoung replied awkwardly. 

“Okay, I think we can do that by ourselves next time and just compile it? Or would you rather keep on meeting up?” Yeosang didn’t want to say that but he thought it might be the only solution to distance himself.

“I’d rather meet up actually, I’m a bit slow when it comes to putting things together if it’s all just communicated through chats. If that’s okay?” For the first time, Wooyoung sounded hesitant to Yeosang. He looked up and met Wooyoung’s eyes, and he could see them full of questions. He looked like a puppy that wanted to say something more but couldn’t speak it out.

“Alright, we can do that” Yeosan replied and looked away.

“Thank you and should we start?” Wooyoung tried to smile brightly but Yeosang could see how it was far from his eyes.

“Mhm”

Yeosang didn’t want any of this and he hated what Wooyoung probably thought he did something wrong to him but he was also too scared to blurt out words that may reveal himself. He couldn’t risk it, he’d ruin the happiness of the most important people to him.

They worked silently all throughout with Wooyoung occasionally hesitantly asking him questions. The atmosphere was suffocating and each second of it that passed made Yeosang want to cry his heart out, and tell Wooyoung about everything and anything. But he couldn’t.

  
  


“I found another article. I think this one is a good source and-” Wooyoung was interrupted by his phone ringing, “oh it’s Yeosan, sorry let me take this call” Yeosang only nodded and continued on what he was doing.

“Hey Yeoyeo” Wooyoung said with a wide smile on his face, “what? You’re here?” He got up and looked around. That made Yeosang lift his head up and look for his twin.

“Hi Woo!! Hey bro” Yeosan was all happy and jumpy. A big smile plastered on his face as he looked at Wooyoung.

“I didn’t know you were coming. Are we going somewhere?” Yeosang said, surprised to see his brother.

"Oh no no, sorry bro I'm here for Woo" Yeosan chuckled and looked at Wooyoung, "let's go on a date after your project?" 

“Date?? Of course” Wooyoung grinned and turned to look at Yeosang.

“You can go now, I’m just finishing it up a bit and will leave in awhile” Yeosang didn’t look up but he could feel Wooyoung’s gaze.

“Yay!! Thank you Sangie!! Let’s go?”    
  


“Let’s go,” Wooyoung smiled at Yeosan and looked at the other as he gathered his belongings, “and thank you Yeosang. Text me if you have questions”

“Sure” 

If only he had the option to stay away from Yeosan and Wooyoung, he would have but he didn’t. He had to get used to seeing them all of the time and more without the feeling of jealousy.

  
  
  
  


Yeosan grabbed Wooyoung’s hand and interlaced their fingers. He wanted a perfect day for today since it was their first official date as soulmates. Wooyoung was clearly surprised at the sudden affection but didn’t let it show, letting himself get comfortable and reminded himself that they were now soulmates. For Wooyoung, everything was still surreal and even though he was happy that he finally found his soulmate that turned out to be Yeosan, he still saw him as a great friend and still couldn’t change his feelings for Yeosang.

“Where do you want to go? Hm how about the park?” Yeosan swayed their hands and jumped happily as they walked.

“I think the park sounds good!!” Wooyoung replied enthusiastically. He couldn’t bring himself to make Yeosan uncomfortable especially when he’s his soulmate.

"Okay!! We can have some ice cream there too" 

The good thing about having Yeosan as his soulmate was that they were almost similar in everything. Yeosan is an extrovert and loves being surrounded by people like Wooyoung does and they liked the same things too unlike Yeosang. Wooyoung kept on thinking about how things turned out for the better that Yeosan was his soulmate for that and felt bad when he eventually noticed how he was already comparing the twins. His mind is screaming Yeosan is his soulmate while his heart is saying that Yeosang is the one that he loves. He was too engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Yeosan halted and looked at him with concern. 

"Are you okay Woo?" 

"I'm okay!! Sorry I was thinking about how I should do the project" Wooyoung lied. He couldn't exactly tell Yeosan what's going on with him when it particularly includes his brother and their soulmate bond.

"You shouldn't worry too much about that!! As far as I know no one ever fails those projects, the least they give is like the passing grade of 50 out of 100" Yeosan laughed and talked about how he thought he failed a project but actually passed. 

Wooyoung felt bad but smiled at how Yeosan was. He was innocent and was as bright as Yeosang. The twins were similar in making people happy with their presence. He felt guilty that he couldn't put his everything for his soulmate when he wished for him all his life but he also promised himself as he looked at Yeosan smiling at him brightly, that he'll do his best to give him what he deserves and try to forget about his feelings for the other.

"Yay!! There aren't a lot of people here surprisingly" Yeosan looked around the park, slowly let go of their hands and stretched his arms up high.

"Should we get some ice cream first?" Wooyoung asked and pointed to the ice cream stall.

"Okay, what's your favorite flavor?" 

"Mint chocolate"

"Really?? I thought I was the only one that liked that!! Yeosang hates it which is a good thing since we don't have to share ice cream. I never thought I'd have someone else like mint chocolate" Yeosan chuckled and bought 2 mint chocolate ice creams for them.

"I thought I was the only one too!! They even told me I'm weird cause I love it. It actually tastes really good, they just don't get it" Wooyoung laughed at how similar they were once again, ignoring the mention of Yeosang. 

"Right?? This is why people always look for their soulmates, to have someone agree with everything" The two of them laughed out loud, making people look at them but they didn't really care. 

Wooyoung focused on Yeosan more now after he cleared his mind with the reality but he knew deep in his heart, Yeosang was still at the top. 

They walked around the park and talked about anything. They were really a communicative pair that they never ran out of things to talk about. Wooyoung told him the story of how he slipped in front of his crush back in 8th grade while Yeosan told him about how he went on a date with 3 guys at the same time just to see how it goes. 

"That's wild!!" Wooyoung cackled. He wouldn't believe it if it was another person but this was Yeosan.

"I know!! It was so hilarious though. I thought they would get mad at me but they were just okay with it? It was like a group study about me I swear" Yeosan replied and looked at the sunset, "we talked too much, it's already late"

"We're too talkative," Wooyoung said, glancing at his watch.

"Very" Yeosan chuckled, "I think we should call it a day? I'm sorry I can't go with you, I have to meet my mom at the grocery and help" 

"It's okay!! I really had fun today Yeo" Wooyoung genuinely smiled at him. He really did have fun despite his thoughts making his mind go crazy.

"Me too, thank you for today Woo" Yeosan pulled him into a tight hug and whispered, "bye soulmate" as he pulled away. Wooyoung was confused if he should feel happy at that or feel sad which shouldn't be. 

"Thank you for today too Yeo, bye!!" 

Yeosan waved at him, flashing his bright smile. Wooyoung was really happy with how their date turned out. He was lucky to have Yeosan as his soulmate who had the same wavelength as he did but the problem was that his heart belonged to someone else and he had to work on that.

  
  
  
  


Yeosang avoided Wooyoung as much as he could during their classes together. Luckily, Wooyoung gets visited and dragged by Yeosan whenever he can, which makes their interaction just 1 or 2 times for the day. He didn’t mind at all or just tried not to mind when they were mostly together before and he needed to adjust to being mostly alone again this time. When their class ended for the day, it was the only time Yeosang approached Wooyoung.

  
  


“Hey, don’t forget to work on our project tonight. I finished 2 articles already but I don’t think you’ve checked any and I haven’t seen you place some in the document?” 

“Sorry Sang, I’ll work on it tonight” Wooyoung sighed. Yeosang got worried that he might have been too harsh on Wooyoung but he shrugged it off and thought that he was only doing the right thing and it was a group project after all.

“Okay, thanks,” Yeosang said and left, not even glancing at Wooyoung.

  
  
  


When Wooyoung got home, the first thing he did was to talk to Mingi and Yunho. So much had happened in the past few days and he didn’t even know how to bring it up in front of his friends. 

“Hi Woo!!! We missed you a lot!!!” Mingi’s loud voice almost made him think he was just beside him.

“So you still remember us,” Yunho said sarcastically and adjusted the camera to fit both Mingi and him.

“Have you forgotten about us after meeting your soulmate?” Mingi pouted.

“How did you know???” Wooyoung said, surprised. He was really tired from today but that jolted him awake. He doesn’t remember telling them about it. 

“WHAT??” Yunho and Mingi shouted at the same time, clearly as surprised as Wooyoung was.

“I was actually kidding but did you for real find your soulmate??” 

“Well- I did. It was really unexpected and it was one of the twins that I told you about. I still can’t believe it until now. It feels kind of surreal. The ring is beautiful and simple that I like too, look” Wooyoung placed his hand over the camera to let them see his soulmate ring.

“We’re happy for you Woo!! And the ring looks so beautiful” Mingi was in awe. His eyes were sparkling as he looked at Wooyoung’s ring from the screen.

“You don’t seem happy though” Yunho said bluntly. Wooyoung didn’t expect that Yunho would say that but as always, Yunho was sharp.

“I’m just tired, that’s all” Wooyoung tried to hide what he really felt by smiling at them but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Don’t lie to us Woo” Mingi’s sparkling eyes turned into worry for Wooyoung.

“Well the thing is that even I don’t know how I’m feeling you know? It’s like I’m supposed to be happy that I finally met my soulmate whom I’ve been waiting for as long as I could remember but I’m not as happy as I thought I’d be? I mean Yeosan isn’t bad at all. To be honest, he’s one of the kindest and most fun person I’ve ever met and we are so similar and anyone would be the luckiest to have him as their soulmate but I don’t get butterflies when I see him smile or think about his opinion whenever I’m trying something new or find reasons to spend more time with him. And in any other situation that would still be okay because we were just friends for this long. But it’s not okay now because I get all those feelings from Yeosang and no matter how much I try to ignore it — I-I just can’t. I know it’s unfair on Yeosan’s part and I’m really trying guys trust me I am but I don’t know what to do.. I don’t know how to feel” Wooyoung can feel his heart break as he told his closest friends about his situation. He tried hard to stay still and act like it was nothing but it was getting too much for him.

“Aww Woo it’s okay, you’ve been holding on for awhile now” Mingi tried to comfort him. If he was right next to him, Wooyoung would’ve had a tight hug from him then.

“You’ve been doing great Woo but I think you should express what you’re feeling to Yeosan. If you don’t want to talk about your feelings about his twin for now, just tell him that you’re not ready for the next level in your relationship yet. I think that would be fair for him” Wooyoung could feel the seriousness in Yunho’s voice which is opposite to how he looked at him. Despite the conversation being talked about on a call, their worried feelings for Wooyoung still came across to him and their comfort eased him a lot.

“Okay. Thank you guys, I do wish you were here. As cheesy and disgusting as it sounds, I need you both” Wooyoung smiled at them that finally reached his eyes which made the two beam at him.

“We’ll visit sometime soon” Yunho smiled at him and placed his arm around Mingi.

“Yup!! Take some rest Woo!! We’re one call away if you need us okay?” Mingi dramatically said as he occupied the screen once again.

“I know, thank you. Good night idiots” Wooyoung chuckled and waved at the camera. 

It was an emotional moment when they bid goodbye but he knew that they were his family whom he missed all this while. He had mixed feelings about this whole soulmate thing and his friends understood that and that was all that mattered to Wooyoung.

  
  
  


It was way past his dinner time as he finished the call but he was hungry and decided to cook something for himself.

Wooyoung decided to cook and then work on the project which Yeosang had asked him to. Cooking was something which always made Wooyoung feel at ease. It was something which gave him happiness. 

Wooyoung had cooked kimchi fried rice and meat enough for him. And right after he ate, he received a call from Yeosan. 

“Hello soulmate” Yeosan greeted him as he picked up the call.

“Hey Yeo” Wooyoung said on the other line, trying to give all the energy he had left.

“Woo what are you doing for tonight?" 

"I have to work on our group project, the one where my partner is Sangie" Wooyoung explained as he opened his laptop using his free hand.

"You'll stay up then?" 

"I think so"

"Yayy!! I’ll keep you company. Today we, as in me and Sangie, went to Seonghwa hyung’s house for some of our clothes that we left behind when we slept over. That sleepover was almost like a year ago and Seonghwa hyung has forgotten about them and we did too!! I just remembered about it when he called about it” Yeosan talked non-stop about his story that made Wooyoung laugh. 

“Were all of you drunk then?” 

“Yes!! We were so drunk that day. I forgot most of the things that happened but I remember Sangie was dancing on top of the table god that was so funny. I think I have a video of it on my old phone. I should check where I’ve placed it” Yeosan giggled at the other line.

“Oh that sounds like a lot of fun. That’s such a rare sight to see” Wooyoung replied. He thought about telling Yeosan about his feelings but he also didn’t want to be rude and talk about it through a phone call so he decided to do it personally. 

“I know. Sangie only drinks like once or twice in a year please that was gold and then-”

While Yeosan kept talking on the phone, Wooyoung placed his phone on the table and put it on speaker mode. He had to start working on the project but he doesn’t want his attention to be divided between Yeosan and the project. He couldn’t concentrate while someone was talking to him too and it would be kind of offensive to tell his soulmate that he wanted the call to be over.

Wooyoung hadn’t realised they had been talking for hours already and it was already past 3 am. Yeosan finally ended the call when he looked at the time and remembered that he had a class early in the morning. It was a good thing Wooyoung didn’t have any class because of some meeting but he’d have to meet with Yeosang. Wooyoung still hadn't started with the project and he had no choice but to pull an all-nighter. The deadline for this was in 2 days and their schedule was packed especially for Yeosang. He couldn’t dare to be a burden for him when he’s almost finished with his part while he hasn’t started any yet. 

  
  
  
  


Wooyoung and Yeosang were at their usual seats in the campus café and Yeosang noticed how Wooyoung looked like shit. He could barely keep his eyes open but he was still trying to work for the project with Yeosang. Yeosang had understood that ignoring Wooyoung was something he wasn’t the best at and had given up on it. It still hurt him a lot but maybe he could do this for the two most important people in his life.

“Are you okay? You look like shit Wooyoung” Yeosang asked concerned 

“I honestly feel like shit too,” Wooyoung replied, avoiding eye contact. He kept rubbing his eyes since morning and Yeosang could only see it turn more red. 

“What were you even doing last night?” 

“Oh I just thought how you’ve been doing everything for this project and I haven’t been of much help so last night I thought I’ll do something for you and keep things ahead and then when I was about to work on it Yeosan called me -” 

“And you sacrificed your sleep over him.” Yeosang didn’t know if he was more jealous that Wooyoung stayed up at night for him (he did for Yeosang too but of course he wasn’t planning to acknowledge that) or get angry at his brother for being so irresponsible and calling someone so late at night but then he realised how they were technically a thing and that should be normal between couples but it still didn’t make him feel much better. 

“Just wait here. I’ll be back” Yeosang said, getting up. 

“Where are you going? I’m almost done. We can go together” Wooyoung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Just wait here Wooyoung” Yeosang said sternly and left. 

  
  


Moments later he came back with one americano, a chicken sandwich, and a cup of caramel macchiato for himself. 

“Stop working and have this” Yeosang shut Wooyoung’s laptop and placed the tray in front of him.

“Only one page was left Yeosang-” 

“I don’t care, you are finishing this first” Yeosang pushed the tray towards him and took his caramel macchiato. 

“But I know the assignment is important for you” 

“No stupid assignment is more important than you Wooyoung” Yeosang said frustrated. 

Yeosang had said it as if he meant it and of course he did but Wooyoung could not have known it, right? But why did it feel like he did — he did because the way he looked at him and smiled made Yeosang feel small as if he knew and he had revealed a lot through that one statement which he had been hiding for the longest time. 

“I mean your health is more important because if you’re not then you wouldn’t be able to complete or help me with the assignment and then I would have to do everything and I don’t want that -” 

“Why are you trying to be someone you’re not Yeosang?” Wooyoung asked in a serious tone. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know better what I mean Yeosang” 

“I’m not trying to be anything” 

Wooyoung smiled sarcastically and to others it may seem like a smile but Yeosang could see the amount of hurt his eyes held in that very moment. 

“Nevermind. Thanks for the coffee and sandwich by the way” Wooyoung said, biting his sandwich.

They don’t talk much after it except for one or two things related to work. Yeosang wanted Wooyoung to be his normal self but he knew that after that day, he may never get his Wooyoung back.

.

.

.

  
  


Wooyoung sat by his window with dim lights on, a cup of coffee in his hand and his eyes staring at the moon. He kept thinking how different it used to be a few months back and what he has become now. Everything changed as if those which were before never existed.

Everytime Wooyoung is with Yeosang he searches for himself in Yeosang's eyes because in his; Yeosang is there in such a way that there aren’t even places for dream’s anymore. It’s as if Yeosang has become a lucid dream of his.

The moon looked lonely. It feels like it’s crying in the bright night sky. Even though he knew it was going to be morning soon, he wanted to stay like this for a little while more—maybe everyday, every moment if he could. 

Wooyoung felt the same as the moon who felt lonely without a soulmate but it was good enough to not have a soulmate because he could stay like stars in Yeosang’s night sky. But now when it all just felt like a distant memory, he wishes to have cherished it more if only he knew it was gonna be this way. 

He just wants to look into Yeosang’s eyes and say that he misses him. Maybe also say it out loud that his heart is dumb because the heart itself can’t measure the amount of love and feelings he has for him. 

  
  


And all of this should be okay because Wooyoung is allowed to love, to feel, to hurt but it is not because he has a soulmate. His soulmate, who is one of his best friends and not only that, he’s also Yeosang’s brother. Yeosan doesn’t deserve someone like Wooyoung who can’t love him the way he deserves. He can’t look at him the way he looks at Yeosang, can’t do anything because everytime he thinks of taking a new step into their new found relationship, all he can think of is just Yeosang. 

  
  


And Wooyoung is anything but a bad guy. He was ready to live without his love but not in the guilt that he couldn’t love his soulmate the way he deserved. 

He had decided he was gonna talk to Yeosan about his true feelings because no matter how much he tried he couldn’t make himself fall for him and Yeosan should be with someone who loves him and not his twin. The twin who probably already has a soulmate but they have distanced so much that Yeosang doesn't even feel close enough to share about it with him. 

  
  


Wooyoung can still distinctly remember seeing a ring on Yeosang’s finger when they all gathered at their usual lunch table just a week after Wooyoung had his. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was a ring but the sun lightly shone on it which made it glisten under the warm light that made Wooyoung squint his eyes and look closely as much as he could. He just stared at it for a long while and then to Yeosang who was smiling softly at everyone talking at the same time. He did the same thing again and again, looking at the ring then back to Yeosang. They both made eye contact at some point for a bit then Wooyoung looked back at the ring again but this time, Yeosang quickly hid his hand under the table and acted as if nothing happened. Wooyoung furrowed his eyebrows and tried to think if it was there before but the only logical explanation he came up with was that Yeosang probably already found his soulmate but didn’t tell all of them yet.

He placed his coffee on the table and grabbed his phone quickly typing away, “I need to talk to you” to Yeosan and in just a few minutes received a reply that said, “I need to talk to you too. Tomorrow at the campus ramen shop, 10am before our classes.” Wooyoung took a deep breath and pondered for a while on what Yeosan would want to tell him but he was more worried on how to tell his soulmate everything, especially his feelings. 

  
  
  
  


The campus ramen shop was mostly empty except for some hungover students who needed something warm to get sober. Wooyoung texted Yeosan that he already arrived but he was still 5 minutes away so he looked for a seat in the corner near the window. He rehearsed what he was going to say, kind of pouring everything but not quite so at the same time. He didn’t want Yeosan to get hurt especially when he is his soulmate and the person that Yeosang values very much.

Yeosan arrived shortly with a bright smile like always and sat across him. Wooyoung didn’t know how he should start talking about it but he needed to say it right here and right now.

“So Yeo-”

“Have you ordered yet? I didn’t get to have any breakfast, I woke up late today. Let me order, what do you want?” Yeosan looked at him, eyes sparkling that made Wooyoung feel guilty about what he was going to say.

“Oh I’ll just have an egg sandwich, thank you”

Yeosan nodded, got up and headed to the counter. Wooyoung leaned back and looked at his phone to see if there was any message from Yeosang, maybe just something about their project or anything but there was none. 

Yeosan came back bringing a tray with their orders and placed them on the table. 

“Egg sandwich for you and kimchi ramen for me. Oh right what did you want to talk about? I have something to tell you too” 

“You can go ahead first” Wooyoung said, taking the plate with his egg sandwich.

“I’m okay, go ahead Woo. I’ll have to eat my ramen too” Yeosan chuckled and took his chopsticks. 

“Okay so I don’t know how to exactly tell you this and I know you’re gonna hate me for this but I don’t think we should be together and it’s not because I’m not ready now and I actually don’t think I’ll ever be, at least not anytime soon because I already have feelings for someone else. I know we’re soulmates and you must have had a lot of things you may have imagined when you thought of your soulmate and trust me, I did too but now that I like someone else I still want to do those but maybe not with my soulmate, and the one I want to do it with also already has a soulmate and of course it’s not me,” Wooyoung laughed sarcastically and let his tears fall down on his face, “but that’s not important. I’m really sorry and I hope you can forgive me Yeosan and even if you can’t it’s fine because I deserve it-“

“Hey hey no no” Yeosan cut Wooyoung off and comforted him.

“I’m sorry I know you hate me-” 

“I don’t hate you Woo, and stop crying” Yeosan reached out to him and wiped his tears away. 

“I knew you never liked me like that but you don’t have to feel so bad because I’ve found my soulmate and I'm really happy to have found them and I feel the connection with them which I couldn’t figure out why I didn’t feel with you, but I do now Wooyoung. It’s because we’re not soulmates. I'm not your soulmate, I never was," Yeosan smiled at him brightly as he always does.

"Wait you found your soulmate so you're not my soulmate?" Wooyoung sniffled and looked at Yeosan with his eyes wide.

"Yup, I met my soulmate when we bumped by the school entrance. He was actually looking for me but didn’t know what I looked like and then- oh there he is!!!” 

Yeosan waved at the guy who just arrived with the brightest smile that Wooyoung had ever since. He glowed like never before and it was clear that he was in love with his finally true soulmate. 

“Hey sorry I’m late, I texted you but you didn’t reply idiot,” the guy teased and softly smiled at Yeosan then turned to Wooyoung, “Hi, I’m Choi Yeonjun, Yeosan’s soulmate”

“I’ve already told him about the whole soulmate misunderstanding we had and he was very invested in the story, he’s a weirdo” Yeosan said to Wooyoung and smiled at Yeonjun who sat beside him. 

“It’s actually interesting especially with having a twin part” Yeonjun laughed as Yeosan poked his side.

“Oh right does Yeosang know? That I’m not your soulmate?” Wooyoung asked, looking at both Yeonjun and Yeosan.

“Not yet. I’ve tried to tell him but he’s been so dismissive of me these past few days”

“Oh okay, he hasn’t been talking to me either” Wooyoung felt a bit down about it but he didn’t dwell too much.

“He’ll be okay. Anyway!! We should look for your soulmate??” Yeosan said excitedly and waited patiently for Wooyoung’s response.

“I think I know who’s my soulmate” 

  
  
  


Yeosan hopped happily towards Yeosang who was busy with choosing what he’ll have for breakfast. He placed an arm around his brother and pinched his cheeks. Yeosang looked at him with annoyance and shrugged his arm off.

“Good morning bro” Yeosan exclaimed.

“You have so much energy early in the morning, it’s annoying” Yeosang pushed him lightly and stormed off.

“Wait wait I have a favor” Yeosan followed him and held both of Yeosang’s hands, “please pretend to be and attend a date with Wooyoung”

“What??!? Are you mad??” Yeosang was bewildered at what his twin said. Was he really serious about what he just said??

“Nope. But please, I’ll do anything you want!! It’s just I have this very important meeting tonight and I can’t bail on Woo at the last minute, he’ll be hurt. Do this for me and for Wooyoung, hm?? Please Sangie” Yeosan pleaded.

“Are you sure Wooyoung will be okay with this?” Yeosang sighed.

“That’s why do your best to pretend please” The older pouted and looked at him with puppy eyes.

“Fine, but if anything goes wrong I’ll tell him the truth okay?” 

“Yes!!! Thank you Sangie!!” Yeosan hugged him tightly.

To pretend you’re not in love is hard enough already but to pretend you’re not in love with your brother’s soulmate is where matters get worse. The past few weeks had been one of the hardest weeks for Yeosang but he was slowly getting used to the pain, the dull feeling of emptiness. And now when he was sure that he could survive this way, his brother made him do this. 

Do what he’s been desperate to do but has resisted it like a plague. He wanted to love Wooyoung, to let him know that he was special and made him feel nobody ever had. But to him, no one was more important than his brother. He would do anything for him and so he did again. 

Maybe this is the only time he can be himself around Wooyoung for once. Maybe this was the universe's way to treat him for enduring the pain for so long and for the times ahead. 

He did not know what was gonna happen on the date but one thing he knew was that he didn’t have the best feeling about it.

  
  
  


Yeosang arrived first at the restaurant that they were supposed to meet at. He was wearing according to how Yeosan would, white shirt with a leather jacket over and jeans. While he was waiting for Wooyoung, he rehearsed how Yeosan is. They are complete opposites but it wasn’t that hard for him to imitate his twin but it was especially hard with crowds but it was even harder to pretend with Wooyoung. The younger arrived a bit later with a rose in his hand. 

“For you” Wooyoung smiled at Yeosang and gave it to him shyly.

Yeosang was a bit caught off guard at the gesture and thought for a second that he bought a rose because it’s his favorite flower but he remembered that he was pretending and roses are common flowers that lovers give to one another. He smiled softly at Wooyoung and energetically asked him why he was late.

“I had to do something but haven’t I texted you?” Wooyoung chuckled and sat across from him.

“Oh right, I forgot my phone at home so I haven’t read it” Yeosang beamed at him. He wasn’t exactly as happy as he seemed to be but he was happy that Wooyoung hadn't noticed yet.

“Have you ordered? What do you want to eat?” 

“Uh I’ll have a Car- oh have you seen the movie cars already? I just remembered my childhood. Anyway, I’ll have a Risotto pasta” Yeosang grinned from ear to ear, internally screaming at himself for almost choosing his own favorite, Carbonara, which is Yeosan’s least favorite food.

“Okay. I think I’ve seen cars when I was younger too. You’re so random Yeo” Wooyoung laughed and gestured for the waiter.

“I know” Yeosang awkwardly laughed and drank a lot of water. He can’t believe he’ll be doing this for the next few hours.

“So what did you do today?” Wooyoung asked, his eyes focused on Yeosang.

“Nothing much,” Yeosang tried to remember what Yeosan did that day before he went out, “I met up with some friends today, the one I texted you and spent a lot of time watching a movie with Yeosang when I came back”

“I remember you told me that. How’s Sangie? I haven’t heard from him anymore” Wooyoung’s gaze was still stuck on Yeosang that made him feel he could make a mistake at any time. 

“Sangie is okay, he’s been busy with a lot of things lately which is probably why he hasn’t reached out to you” Yeosang swallowed thickly. He was getting nervous and hoped that Wooyoung didn’t notice anything unusual.

“Ohh okay. Our orders are here, let’s dig in!!” 

Their dinner wasn’t as awkward as he thought. Yeosang didn’t notice he was eventually getting comfortable and became himself as he talked to Wooyoung. He wasn’t exactly pretending anymore or trying hard to be Yeosan but his reactions and the things he told Wooyoung were all him. Yeosang thought he would be hurt as he pretended to be his twin and went on a date with the man he loved but he found himself enjoying.

“What made you fall in love with me Yeo?” Wooyoung asked, resting his chin on his hand and looked at him intently. 

And this-this was the question Yeosang feared the most. He had every single answer for it but he didn’t have the right to say it out loud. And therefore he decided to stay quiet.

“Ahh I see -”

“No it’s not what you’re thinking Wooyoung” Yeosang furrowed his eyebrows. 

“..haha it’s okay, I know there isn’t anything to fall in love with me -”

“Shut up” Yeosang looked down. He hated hearing things like these from Wooyoung when he’s very much in love with him.

“I can accept the truth, don’t worry” Wooyoung smiled at him sadly to which he couldn’t take anymore.

“I said shut up Wooyoung. Don’t say a single word after it. Never to me. I can’t believe you really said that Woo. How can you even think like that about yourself? There isn’t a single thing about you which isn’t lovely or that something which doesn't make me fall in love with you again and again. I’m in love with every single thing about you. I’m in love with your stupid smile, you being cheeky with me, you annoying the shit outta me but more than that I’m in love with you taking care of me, you making me feel wanted and valid. You bring out the me that even I didn't know existed? I’m in love with our late night conversations and coffee dates. I'm in love with you scrunching your nose when I don't listen to you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to my life. There isn’t a single moment I don't think about you or thank the lords for making you mine. I’m in love with you and I can’t find a single thing which I can’t love about you Wooyoung and you literally said that there isn’t anything to love in you. Have you gone fucking crazy or what?” Yeosang was exasperated. Wooyoung had to know how amazing he was even when he was expressing it as his twin. 

“Yes I’m crazy for you Yeosang” Wooyoung abruptly said, his gaze fixed on Yeosang who was too surprised to say anything. 

“Woo -” 

“I’m in love with you Yeosang, always have been” He softly smiled at the older.

“Why?” Yeosang was confused but mostly overwhelmed by his feelings. How did Wooyoung find out? 

“What do you mean why? And you know we were soulmates all this time? Why didn’t you tell me Yeosang?” 

“I didn’t want my brother to have to share another thing with me” Yeosang looked down, avoiding eye contact.

“There isn’t anything to share” Yeosan suddenly arrived with Yeonjun. 

“Yeo- who’s this?” Yeosang was even more baffled now and on what was happening but before his mind blew about the whole situation, Yeosan explained everything to him.

Yeosan told him how he found his soulmate and that Wooyoung wasn’t his, which explained as to why it felt different. How Wooyoung told them that Yeosang might be his soulmate which is why the feeling of being in love never left. And that they planned this whole twin swapping thing and Wooyoung already knew in the first place. Yeosang quickly understood everything and smiled broadly to his brother.

“Congratulations Yeo, I’m glad you finally found your soulmate” Yeosang opened his arms to hug his twin but he only looked at him.

“You were really gonna sacrifice your love and soulmate for me??” Pain was visible in Yeosan’s eyes as he stared at him.

“It’s always been you who’s sacrificed for me” 

“Are you kidding?? You’ve given up so many things for me Sangie ever since we were younger, and I have done nothing compared to those” Yeosan smiled at him warmly and hugged his brother tight. 

“Uh we’re here too” Yeonjun and Wooyoung said at the same time that ruined the emotional bromance and made all of them laugh but also got pulled into a group hug.

  
  


The date turned into a double date. Yeonjun introduced himself and explained with Yeosan how it all happened. They all talked about everything and anything until it was time to go home but they went on their own ways with their soulmates. Yeosang and Wooyoung finally had time alone with each other and went to a park to have a mini date again. 

“Since when did you know?” Wooyoung asked as he sat beside Yeosang on the bench. It was almost midnight but the moon was shining bright upon them, lighting up the place.

“When I noticed the ring and knew that you found yours too” Yeosang beamed at him.

“You never doubted it?” 

“Nope, and our rings are different in detail. There’s some kind of wave under our rings, I don’t think you’ve noticed it” Yeosang giggled, holding Wooyoung’s hand.

“So it was just me who had a bunch of misunderstandings the whole time?” Wooyoung narrowed his eyes.

“Technically you weren’t the only one though” Yeosang smiled softly.

“You really were okay with it?” Wooyoung looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Okay with what?”

“Pretending that you don’t love me and see me with your own brother when you already knew that I may have had feelings for you for the longest time” The younger looked down at Yeosang’s hand that was holding his and softly held tighter.

“I initially thought you may have had feelings for me but when I saw Yeosan and you. I was sure that to me both of you and your happiness matters the most even though it was hard for me, I was ready to do it for life” Yeosang smiled faintly.

“Don’t do it again” He said firmly, intertwining their hands.

“Do what?” 

“Pretend that you don’t love me” 

“Of course not angel. I’ll make you feel my love for you every second of your life” Yeosang scooted closer to him and held his hand tighter. 

“You better or I’ll be hurt” Wooyoung pouted as if he was a child that got his candy taken away. 

“I’d do anything but make you sad. You know how much I love you right?” 

“I still love you more though”

Yeosang gently puts his hands around Wooyoung's nape and pulls him into a kiss. The kiss is nothing too magical and most definitely doesn't feel like fireworks at all. What it does feel is the feeling of it being absolutely right, as if their lips just fit each other and this was the moment they had been waiting all their life for. It was their first time kissing and both weren’t sure if they were doing it right but that wasn’t gonna stop them from doing it again and again.

“If everytime we fight over who loves the other more you’re gonna kiss me like this then I’m gonna fight with you all the time” Wooyoung grinned, licking his lips as he looked at Yeosang’s.

“Silly, I would kiss you even if I didn't argue on that,” And so he did. He kissed him again and again. He had waited for this for the longest of time and he wasn’t gonna let go. He wasn’t gonna let Wooyoung go anymore.

  
  



End file.
